hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:DarkAngel1204
Yo! 8D Re! Je t'avais même pas vue j'étais trop occupée avec mon one-shot ^^" Mon frère a quinze ans lui! On a que deux ans de différence! :D C'est plus facile pour se battre! :D XDDD x) Je dessine en même temps que j'écris alors c'est pas évident ^^" (J'écoute de la musique en même temps aussi XD) Raah! Ta première idée marche pas mais je sais pas c'est quoi? XDD Bref je patiente... x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) Nan,c'est pas qu'elle est difficile à voir,c'est juste que je me demandais ce que c'était x)! De rien^^! Je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille avec les dessins,tu as déjà beaucoup de boulots,je vais pas te demander d'en faire encore ^^'...Mais c'est déjà très gentil ^.^! Juste une question :Puis-je utiliser ce dessin pour le profil de Minara è.é ? On est sûrement décalés de 6 H ^^'... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 13:17 (UTC) Ok! ^^ Heuu... Huumm... Après réflexion, ça lui arrive un peu en-dessous des hanches! Mais ça n'est pas une robe, c'est un vêtement ample x) Elle porte un pantalon en-dessous. C'est un garçon manqué, elle préfère les vêtements dans lesquels il est facile de se déplacer, et porte peu de jupes/robes et autres. :) Et puis c'est plus des bottes :) PS: Oki! Je l'ai presque fini! 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) Nan,mais je veux vraiment pas t'embêter avec ça ^^'!J'ai plein d'idées ,mais tu bosses déja dur pour un seul dessin,je veux pas te torturer trop xD! Merci ^^!Par contre,j'hésite :Tu crois que je devrais le mettre dans quelle catégorie :O?Personnalité,passé,apparence etc..J'hésite >.w< J'ai fait le one-shot alors j'essaye de dessiner Miyuki qui pleure quand elle voit Sharnalk partir //SPOIL// XD Tant mieux! :D Moi aussi je dessine là. 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:36 (UTC) C'ets bon,je viens de la mettre è.é!En catégorie "Apparence"^^! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 13:44 (UTC) Une seule chose: comment on fait pour scanner? :p Sinon, ouais, c'est chou, surtout Sharnalk il rougit >///< C'est trop mignon >///< (Sauf qu'il ressemble pas au Sharnalk habituel °^°) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) D'acc! x) Toute façon je demanderai à mon père x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:54 (UTC) Amies d'enfance? HAHAHA XDDD Hanako et Luna se sont jamais oubliées XD Mais elles se retrouvent! Regarde le profil de Yû et Aguri, et je t'explique: Après, Hanako s'informe sur Miyuki puisqu'elle l'a vue. Elle apprend l'existence de la brigade. Elle retrouve les jumeaux qui la mène à la brigade. Et tout le monde se retrouve! ;p 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:52 (UTC) Tiens, le copier-coller de la discussion avec Kiruaruka! :) *(À Hanako) "Sa***e!! D'où tu nous traite comme des gamins?! T'as gagné!! Je vais lire ton avenir!!!" "Ils tombèrent sur une fille aux cheveux bruns qui disait s'appeler Hanako. Celle-ci fut très étonnée de les rencontrer, deux jeunes enfants comme eux. Yû l'insulta verbalement, et puis il lui proposa de lui lire l'avenir, que Hanako accepta. Aguri à leurs côtés, ils allèrent dans un endroit assez sombre et isolé. Yû lut l'avenir à Hanako, et lui prédit qu'elle rencontrera bientôt quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas insensible et qu'elle mourrait ensuite si son choix devait être le mauvais. Ils ne revirent plus Hanako par la suite." Ensuite, Hanako doit apercevoir Miyuki. Ahurie, elle se renseigne à son sujet et entend parler de la brigade fantôme. Elle retrouve les jumeaux qui la mène à eux et elle re-rencontrent Miyuki (et Luna aussi :)) "Son choix qui devait être le mauvais" parle du fait qu'elle rejoigne ou pas l'araignée. Son choix sera d'accepter, le bon, car dans le cas contraire Kuroro l'aurait tuée. 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:52 (UTC) "Son choix qui devait être le mauvais" parle du fait qu'elle rejoigne ou pas l'araignée. Son choix sera d'accepter, le bon, car dans le cas contraire Kuroro l'aurait tuée. XDDD T'as mal lu? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:58 (UTC) x) T'as fini mon dessin?! è.é x) (Va lire le one-shot! Allez! XD ;p) Hey ! Oui ca fait longtemps xO Ohhhh c'est gentil merci ^^--Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) Yuki-chan Hahaha! ^^ Elle est totalement différente de la mienne!! x) Oui, je l'aime vraiment bien! ^^ Très mignonne (GROS YEUX!!! XDD), le design est totalement respecté mais totalement différente de la mienne! La frange est bien, elle se rapproche un peu de l'originale. :) A l'origine, la tenue de Miyuki était censé pas être comme ça, et c'est le jaune qui dominait ^^ mais c'est très original!! :D Le vêtement est vraiment cool, je crois que je vais m'en inspirer pour le design final de Miyuki. Merci! x) Faut que je scanne... ;p ^^" J'ai trop envie de te montrer la mienne! Mais je ne peux pas poster d'image alors faudra attendre XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) J'ai oublié le plus important. Merci beaucoup!! ^^ Tu vas lire le one-shot maintenant ? ;p 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) C'est un peu ça XDDD Je vais essayer de faire la suite, mais j'suis occupé à dessiner ^^" Ca t'intéresse pas d'en faire? Tiens, d'ailleurs, je compte en faire un pour Halloween~~ ;) Quand ce sera décembre, j'en ferais un de Noël~~! ;P 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:24 (UTC) ... C'est ça une one-shot! XD Des petites histoires courtes! (Dans mon cas elles sont pas courtes... T-T ^^") Allez, bonne chance! C'est quoi tes idées? Parle-m'en, je veux savoir si ch'est drôle ou pas *w* 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 14:31 (UTC) (J'ai tardé passque j'suis allé goûter, chez moi il est 17h25) ouais, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt compliqué... ^^" Une idée: Luna et Feitan sont en binôme; ils doivent trouver quelqu'un (trouve! ;p) ou quelque chose (c'est mieux quelque chose non? :)) dans la montagne. Cependant il n'est pas si facile de s'y aventurer... Ok c'était débile! XD Bah, fais ce tu veux :) Tu fais quoi en ce moment? 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) Bah quoi? Ils vont tomber dans un grotte et trouver un cristal, fruit de leur amour... Ok j'arrête XDD Ah? Il est bien celui de ton frère? :3 T'arrives pas à enregistrer un lien? :O Tu regardes l'IP, tu sélectionnes, tu fais "copier", tu vas ici, tu colles... :)? T'as pas commencé? :O Pouquoi tu souff' ma petite Lulu-chan? <:O 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) "Rencontre avec Haruki" Oki! :D Raah!! XDD Mais non, t'inquiète, c'est pas lui!! XDDD Je l'ai enlevé, passqu'il servait à rien dans l'histoire, et que le faire intervenir dans la suite serait chaud. Donc, c'est rien!! XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) Wouah pas mal ;-) Tu pourrais me faire mon perso à ta façon aussi stp si ca te dérange pas bien sur et je te ferais Luna en échange ?? (t'as le droit de refuser :p) J'ai fini la description de mon perso il me reste plus qu'a faire la rencontre avec Kirua *-* Tu peux aller voir sur mon profil :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 17:20 (UTC) Salut, désolé d'avoir supertardé -.-'" j'ai corrigé les fautes. j'espère que j'ai fait comme tu voulais et que la chanson est bonne! 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) J'ai trouvé une version nightcore, tu préfères peut être? :/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A9DeaaU8bE 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) Hé ^-^! Je sais plus pourquoi on se parle plus depuis ce matin ^^'...Idiote comme je suis,j'ai dû te donner un vent ^^'... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC) Bonne nuit, DarkAngel (d'avance, puisque j'y vais ;p) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) BoN JoURe !!!! OUèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèCHHHHHHHHHH 8D !!!!!!!!!! Mèh à van, Tuh meu leu done kan se kour daurto grafe seuteuplééééééééé °3° ????????? ... Salut ! ça va ? je passe par là pour discuter un peu... Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 06:40 (UTC) Idée! On est pas douées,nous deux xD! Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire....Ah oui!J'avais une petite idée de dessin ^-^!Enfin,bien sûr,si ça te dérange pas ^^'... Je lisais mon One-Shot sur Minara(Je sais pas si tu l'as lue ^^'...C'est sur l'enfance de Miinara ^.^!).Bref,et j'avais pensé à une superbe idée de dessin è.é! Je voyais bien Kuroro et Minara discutaient ensemble,en mangeant leur pomme.Kuroro tendrait sa pomme à Minara tout en parlant de leur parents,et Minara écouterait,fascinée.Bon,après,je ne sais pas si Nera serait dans les bras de Minara ou au pied de la table,en train d'attendre sagement ^^... T'en penses quoi,de mon idée :D?Bon,après,ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça ^^'...Je veux pas t'embêter avec mes délires...Je sais que tu as galérée avec la tresse de Minara,je voudrais pas te faire subir une nouvelle fois une torture U.U.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 08:38 (UTC) One-Shot Luna-chan! C'est pas grave x) ... En fait, tu n'arrives pas à faire pour que ce soit vert? :D XD En fait tu sélectionnes le/les mot(s), tu appuies sur l'icone en forme de... machin... de trombone... Le truc pour accrocher...deux feuilles... enfin tu vois? XD A côté de l'icone italique! Après tu mets le lien que tu veux! :D Quand c'est un lien sur HxH Wikia, tu mets juste ce qui est après /wiki/ :D si c'est un lien en dehors, tu mets tout (et y'aura une flèche bleue :D (normalement x)) :D Tu comprends ma petite? X) Youpi! XD Ooh! C'est mignon, je trouve! (Phinks fait encore des siennes XD) Y'a rien qu'une petite incohérence je trouve, mais après tout moi non plus je l'ai pas respectée, alors n'en parlons pas. ;p "S'était fermé les yeux"? Mon dieu... XD Ca veut rien dire, si? XD Pourquoi t'oublies le "e" de sourire? XDD Je vais corriger tes fautes! ;p J'ai apprécié quand Feitan s'est retourné voir si Phinks se moquait de lui et qu'il écoutait la chanson ^^ J'ai aussi rigolé quand Miyuki à murmuré à Haruki que Luna chantait bien et qu'il a rougi ^^ "Tu chantes aussi bien que Miyuki!" Rooh... Allez, avoue Sharl, c'est pas un compliment ça XDD Ok j'arrête. x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 08:39 (UTC Ah! ça tombe bien,pour Kuroro,j'ai une image.Ok,elle est pas très belle,mais on peut quand même le voir : thumb|250pxBon,je sais pas si tu as une idée précise,sinon,regarde le début de l'épisode 54,tu le verras peut-être mieux ^-^! Ah,la frange xD!D'accord,j'avais mal compris ^^'! Oui,il vaut mieux que tu t'habitues ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:05 (UTC) Alors là...j'en ai aucune idée '-' musiques preférées ? Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:11 (UTC) Bon,d'accord ^^'... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) okay :D moi : Du jazz comme celui là (d'ailleurs j'adore l'auteur) des trucs chelous comme coome ça et toutes les musiques de Yuyoyuppe Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:25 (UTC) Ouais c'est vrai :D euh...j'ai oublié de mettre Otetsu aussi (tiens, un aperçu de ce qu'il fait) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 11:34 (UTC) Chansons Mais Nan ^^".Faut pas être triste ^^. C'est pas grave,j'attendrais,c'est tout.Il n'y a rien qui presse ^^'. Je l'ai lu (il y a pas mal de temps ^^').C'est bien l'histoire de la chanson,c'est ça :D?Oui,j'aime beaucoup ^-^!C'était plutôt bien pensée ,le coup de la musique ^^!Avant,je faisais ça pour mes histoires : Je mettais un lien avec de la musique,pour qu'on soit dans le thème ^^....Mais,c'est super ^^! PS:A la fin,tu laisses supposer que Minara va peut-être chanter avec Miyuki et Luna.Fais gaffe,Minara,elle chante plutôt des chansons de tavernes,énergiques,comme Holding a card file,Yokuatsu Sakuran Girl ou a watering hole in the harbor x)Nan,laisse tomber ^^'... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) Attends,tu ne dois pas te sentir moins triste,tu dois ne plus te sentir triste du tout >. Magic Item Kuroki KOKOROHI ― Héros principal Hanabusa HANABI ― Compagnon du héros Harusame HIROTO ― Compagnon du héros Kô KINOSAKI ― Compagnon du héros Kuroko KOKOROHI ― Jeune sœur du héros Chika MIYORI ― Amoureuse de Kuroki Aoi KAORU ― Amoureuse de Harusame Minako KUKIKO ― Amoureuse de Hanabusa Kin ― Ami de Kô Kei ― Jumeau de Kin Kagami ― Ami de Kô Chisame INOUE ― Ami de Kô Shion MICHIKO ― Rival et ami de Kô Akihiko MIKOTO ― Ami de Kô Shizuka CHIISANA ― Amoureuse de Kagami Komaki TAKAGI ― Noble amoureuse de Hanabusa et Harusame Konoha KONOSE ― Ennemi des héros Michiko YUKIO ― Ennemie des héros Hibiya ― Jeune ennemi des héros Fuyuka HOSHIYO ― Jeune ennemie des héros Magic Item S Koyuki KOUBAI ― Héros principal Mayu MOMOKAWA ― Compagnon du héros Kujaku KUROGANE ― Compagnon du héros Nagisa NATSUMI ― Compagnon du héros Katsuki MOMOKAWA ― Amoureuse de Mayu Lisa LILITH ― Amoureuse de Koyuki Madoka MELODIA ― Amoureuse de Nagisa David KESHIA ― Personnage rencontré sur les routes Davy KESHIA ― Jumeau de David Anna KESHIA ― Jeune sœur des deux garçons Yukie NAOI ― Jeune personnage à la recherche de son frère Tetsuya GRYLER ― Frère aîné de Yukie et rival de Nagisa Nijiko NAOI ― Jeune sœur des deux garçons Iwao KIRARIN ― Rival de Mayu Seiji KISA ― Rival de Kujaku et Koyuki Izumi SACHIYO ― Rivale de Kujaku et Nagisa Momiji MOMOKAWA ― Jeune frère de Mayu et ennemi des héros Yukio RUIKA ― Meilleur ami de Kujaku et ennemi des héros Hatsu KAIHO ― Ennemi des héros Kairi NAOKI ― Ennemi des héros Kagura MIZUAKI ― Ennemie des héros Genki KOBATA ― Ennemi principal des héros Mao NOBUYA ― Ennemi des héros Chest ― Numéro 4 et ennemi des héros Lie ― Numéro 9 et ennemi des héros Thunder ― Numéro 11 et ennemi des héros Feather ― Numéro 6 et ennemi des héros Road ― Numéro 5 et ennemi des héros Pear ― Numéro 3 et ennemi des héros Rain ― Numéro 2 et ennemi des héros Flower ― Numéro 1 et ennemi des héros Water ― Numéro 10 et décédé Burning ― Numéro 8 et décédé Psychic ― Numéro 7 et décédé Electric Magnet & Card Memories Yoh YAYOI ― Héros principal Kokoro MIKAMI ― Meilleur ami du héros Guryann HAKU ― Rival du héros Cassiopeia ATTARIK ― Ami du héros Yokô MIYOKO ― Amie du héros Momoko TAROYUKI ― Rivale et amie du héros Mikoto MIKU ― Rival principal et ami du héros Tadase ICHIGO ― Rival du héros Masa YURIKO ― Rival du héros Hakuchuumu HAKU ― Frère de Guryann Fugaku CHIEKO ― Camarade de Guryann Shizune HITOKO ― Rivale et amie du héros Shizuka ― Carte possession forme humaine de Shizune Ame CHIHARU ― Rival du héros Kirameki BUNJAKU ― Ami, camarade et rival de Mikoto Miki KHORES ― Ami et camarade de Mikoto Seto SENRI ― Ami et camarade de Mikoto Aiko MOTOKO ― Cousine de Seto Winged Angel Rengu YUKIE ― Idole et amoureux de Yukino Yukino KURAGI ― Héroïne et amoureuse de Yoshiharu Tsugumi YACHIRU ― Fan de Rengu et ami de Yukino Tsuyoshi SUGIHARA ― Amoureux et ami d’enfance de Yukino Natsume YUKIE ― Petit frère de Rengu et amoureux de Mika Mika KURAGI ― Petite sœur de Yukino Yûsei SUZUNE ― Ami de Yukino et amoureux de Shizuka Shizuka MIYAMORI ― Amie de Yukino Yoshiharu TOMOAKI ― Ami d’enfance de Yukino et amoureux de Takako Sora KURAGI ― Petit frère de Yukino Yoshiaki TOMOAKI ― Petit frère de Yoshiaru, ami de Sora et amoureux de Nodoka Nodoka TATEYAMA ― Amie d’enfance de Sora et Yoshiaki, amoureuse de Sora Takako NORIKO ― Amoureuse de Yoshiaru puis, plus tard, petite copine Ok j'arrête. XD J'en ai plein d'autres à te sortir, si tu veux XD Bon ok. On parlait de quoi? XD Ah ouais. Moi je connais plein de chansons japonais passque je connais ce mec-là qui sort une vidéo tous les jours x). Alors forcément... En plus, il y en a de très bien. Je vais aller écouter ta chanson... :) Personnage sonic??? XDDD Non, sans te vexer, j'en veux pas... XDDD Un personnage d'HxH j'suis pas contre mais là... XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 12:51 (UTC) Luna Je suis pas mieux xD *le clan des sans-sujets* Euh...*réfléchis*La technique demon soul de Luna ressemble beaucoup à celle de Mirajane de Fairy Tail ^^' Sinon,Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Luna,après avoir été soignée par la vieille femme ^^? PS:Je me dis que ce serait bien de faire un One-Shot avec Minara et Luna "en vedette" ^-^!Faut juste que je ou on trouve une petite histoire ^^.... Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:03 (UTC) Hana wa sakura kimi wa utshukishi Héhé 8D Je suis le gagnant Bah, si tu veux XD J'en veux pas une ribambelle, c'est juste histoire de voir ton travail! è.é ^^ C'est celle-là? Elle est vraiment bien!! Les aiguës du nightcore sont magnifiques!! Qui est-ce qui chante? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) ça m'énerve,à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose,je trouve presque immédiatement le lien x)...J'ai fait la même chose avec Hanako ^^'.Kiruaruka s'était inspirée de Shawn et Aiden Froste,pour faire la double personnalité x)...C'est incroyable,j'ai deux dons xD! Oui è.é!Mais,je trouverais bien une petite histoire è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:18 (UTC) Pourquoi tu me demandes maintenant si tu me l'envoies pas maintenant? XD AAAhhh cest elle!! Je croyais que c'était pas ça... (Genre parfois y'a ft... ou arrange ver... Je pensais que c'était un truc du genre... x)) Elle est trop bien Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukishi (héhé! 8D) *-* 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) Résultat de recherche! Résultat de recherche.................1 résultat trouvé ^^ Hum....On pourrait peut-être faire une histoire,où elle font équipe dans un combat è.é !Elle utilise leur capacité ensemble et soit : 1)Elle mélange leur capacité pour créee une capacité surpuissante,qui ne peuvent utiliser qu'avec l'autre 2)Elle sychronise leur capacité (Exemple : Luna utilise "Death of Song" et après que l'ennemi soit affaibli,Minara utilise "Forgery Song" pour le tuer.Ou inversement,ou encore une autre capacité ^^!) T'en penses quoi ? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) Nan,mais ça ou une autre technique è.é!Ghost Blade ou Demon Soul,mais c'était un exemple è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 13:41 (UTC) Nyan! :D ... ... ... ... ... ... *ampoule* Mon cadeau!! XDDDD (Aucun rapport XDDD) :D! XD (J'ai rien à dire...) Tu fais quoi en ce moment? Si t'as rien à faire écoute cette chanson XD! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:43 (UTC) Ah, c'est ça? XD Bon ben j'vais attendre... x) Tu l'as écoutée (elle est pas un peu débile? XD)? x) Perso elle est mignonne x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 13:52 (UTC) Ouais je sais... J'ai lu vos messages... (T-T Miyuki est laissée de côté) ^^ De mon côté, je dessine. 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) (Bon' app" en retard ^^") Un peu Haruki et Sharnalk, mais surtout Hiroya Et toi? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 14:38 (UTC) Ah bon?? :D Bah... J'espérais te demander de me dessiner Feitan ou Sharnalk ^^', voir comment tu les dessines vu les gros yeux que tu fais... x) Tant pis! ^^ Bonne chance. =) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 14:48 (UTC) Le cri du cœur Ouais, mais je l'ai jamais vu... T'es capable de dessiner Feitan et pas Sharnalk? ^^" (Moi c'est pareil XD T-T) O.o Pas de bol, je dois dire. o.O Moi je dessine à la main. Tu sais, moi aussi, quand mon "Microsoft Word" a été mise à jour, j'ai perdu plein de trucs faciles à faire, et j'ai dû galérer pour trouver la solution (ou j'ai dû demander à mon père). Quoi qu'il en soit, je te plains... T-T Tu ne peux pas télécharger (en demandant à quelqu'un?) un autre logiciel? 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Retourne sur ton ancien PC :O 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) j'aimes pas la musique, mais j'aimes beaucoup l'histoire ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:16 (UTC) Bah tu dis que si ton père arrive pas à trouver un nouveau logiciel, tu aimes trop dessiner pour ne pas le faire, et que tu veux retrouver ton ancien PC! :'( 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:22 (UTC) pourquoi tu ramene pas celui que je t'ai conseillé alors ? °-° avec paint, on peut même utiliser des couches superposées (calques) pour faire des croquis °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) D'accord *sèche ses larmes et essuie son nez qui coule* ... *toussote* J'ai continué le one-shot :D J'ai aussi écouté Blue Bird, j'aime UwU Mais je m'ennuie maintenant XD J'sais pas quoi faire x) Faut que je m'occupe x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) En passant, les fanfics, tu les a lues? :O 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) . :) ^^ Bonne lecture! ^^ Je te conseille Zombie Spiders. C'est vraiment le meilleur, je trouve. Le caractère des personnages est en plein assez respecté. :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) Tu parles du one-shot? XDD C'est débile x) En plus, Minara devient de plus en plus chelou XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:41 (UTC) Rouge bulle......BULLE ROUGE !! Si tu veux pas me donner de leçon d'orthographe................................t'auras pas de ROUGE BULLE 8D !!!!!!! CRI DU CŒUR!!!! C'EST VRAI???!!! SERIEUX???!!! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/2578/87742578/pics/3160970888_1_2_7PiehoxC.jpg ............>w<............... VIVE LES DESSIIIIIIIIIIINS!! 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) tiens : http://www.mediafire.com/download/1pcfcjpozic9dtx/PaintTool+SAI.rar °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) C'est lui-même, pourquoi? XDDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) Me remercie pas enfin °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 15:56 (UTC) XDDDD J'me suis marré aussi la première fois!! Excellente l'image pas vrai?? XDDD (J'sais même pas de quand elle vient dans la série, je m'en souviendrais de ce moment x)) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) parce que donner un simple lien ne mérite pas de remerciement, c'est normal entre amis. Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) Ouais! ^^ J'suis contente aussi! (Tu vas pouvoir dessiner! è.é) *soupir* UwU Halala... Dire qu'on s'est inquiété comme ça... Tout a une solution, comme on dit, non (ça se dit pas en fait je crois XD)? UwU 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) COUCOU !!!! 8D Coucou ^^ Ca va ???? Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:02 (UTC) Oui ca va ^^ qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau (je parie que tu dessines xP ) :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) ok x) Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) pas envie de te fatiguer °-° et en plus, paint est très chiant °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:26 (UTC) (Je passais par là pour répondre à un message de Lyria-chan et...) MOI JE VEUX UN DESSIN!! (Maintenant que tu peux dessiner!! è.é) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) ok :D Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Tout est bien qui finit bien, tu peux dessiner w< Elle est trooooooop mignoooonnnneee!! ^^ Ouais les yeux sont trop gros XD mais elle reste adorable, elle est trop chou -w- Heu, sa robe avec une seule manche est un peu chelou mais bon XD Moi j'suis nul pour inventer les vêtements donc chapeau xD Ooohh, je pense que Feitan a dû bien rougir en la voyant! -w- Elle est sur son 31, la princesse Luna! -w- Bon, je dois y aller! Je pense pas que je risque de revenir puisque y'a école demain et que faut que je me couche tôt (il est 18h42 chez moi, je dois aller préparer le repas) Il doit être... environ 14h chez toi, non? Bonne nuit d'avance!! XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) Zut,faut qu'on se creuse la tête >O..<"!*facepalm* Luna : On y va è.é? Minara : La première qui le retrouve à gagnée!*court à toute vitesse* Luna : Nan,c'est de la triche xO!*court après elle* Ok,c'est hyper court xD!Mais j'espère qu'avec le dernier,ce sera moins....facileè.é!A toi è.é! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 21:42 (UTC) Haha...et bah moi...les petits poneys à la con là *se souvient du nom* je les trouve tellement chiant que je me suis vengé amusé en dessinant...petite routine :D Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) petit petit suisse x)! J'adore ton TANTANTAN !!xD!!J'ai ma petite idée,là dessus ^^.... Luna : *sanglote* Minara : Luna,que se passe-t-il?? Luna : Mon....mon...frère....*tendit le doigt vers une toiture* Minara : Quoi,ton frère?! Luna : *se réfugie dans les bras de Minara * IL EST LA x"O! Minara : Quoi O.O??*crie*EH,LE FRANGIN,T'ES OÙ XO?? Dren : *saute du toit* Ici....*sourire méchant* Minara : Ah,zut ,je ne m'attendais pas que tu viennes si facilement ^^'... Voilà^^'!Je sais,c'est VERY court TOT!! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 22:04 (UTC) Ah c'est bon j'men souviens : My Little Pony Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:10 (UTC) Ok, surtout ne t'énèrve pas ! Lyria-chan (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 22:25 (UTC) Désolée,la suite sera pour demain,il est minuit 24 ^^'! Mais tu vis l'histoire,toi xD! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 22:26 (UTC) ouffff..... Ah,j'ai bien une petite idée ,mais ce sera pour demain è.é!En attendant,puis-je infiltrer Hisoka dans l'histoire è.é? Et,au fait,Dren est le méchant,c'est ça? Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 22:28 (UTC) Bonne nuit ^^! Jolsma septembre 28, 2014 à 22:30 (UTC) ZUIP xP! Voilà la suite : Minara : Feitan,occupe toi de celui-là en sallle de torture!*tend le chef de bande* Feitan : Mais,Luna... Minara : C'EST UN ORDRE! Feitan : *soupir frustré*D'accord...*traîne le chef de bande* Chef de bande : N-Non,je vous en prie,ne me faites pas de mal! Feitan : Compte sur moi....*regard cruel* Phinks : Pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé? Minara : Tu verras plus tard....Je crois que le frère de Luna a un rapport avec la mafia... Miyuki : *surgit* Quoi?!Luna a un frère?! Kuroro : D'où tu viens,toi?*fusille du regard Miyuki* Miyuki : Pardon,pardon,pardon!!*court auprès de Sharnalk* Kuroro : Bon,pour revenir à ton cas *se retourne vers Luna* Phinks : Pourquoi pleures-tu d'un seul oeil? Luna : Je veux bien vous expliquer,mais c'est compliqué.... Les membres écoutèrent attentivement le récit de Luna.Après avoir terminé: Hisoka : Donc,si j'ai bien compris,ton frère a cherché à faire la peau la dernière fois que tu l'as vu,et une vieille femme t'a mal soigné ton oeil,je me trompe?*surgit de l'ombre* Phinks : D'où t'arrives,toi?! Minara : Kuroro...*regard triste* Kuroro : Non.*regard strict* Minara : Pourquoi? Kuroro : Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois.... Phinks : De quoi vous parlez,vous deux?? Luna : *sanglote* Si Minara appelle Kuroro par son prénom,c'est que ça doit être sérieux.... Hisoka : perdre une seconde fois?! Kuroro : *se retourne*La discussion est close. Feitan : *arrive* Grrr,c'était plus court que je ne le pensais! Minara : Alors? Feitan : Ce gars est mort plus vite que je ne le pensais!*furieux* Hisoka : Qu'-a-t-il dit? Feitan : Toi,ne me causes pas,l'ordure! Minara : Feitan *regard méchant*! Feitan : Roh,c'est bon!Il a dit que la communauté avait engagée des assassins ,pour ramener nos têtes!Et qu'elle fondait un espoir dans un assassin particulier,appellé.... Luna : Dren...*s'est arrêtée de pleurer mais a très mal au coeur* Feitan : Tu le connais ?! Phinks : C'est un peu compliqué,Fei.... Kuroro : Ensuite? Feitan : Il paraît qu'elle a une autre arme spéciale,mais il n'en savait rien.En tout cas,nos têtes vaudrait 5 Milliards de Jenis pièce! Minara : Haha,tu vois Phinks,ta tête vaut 5 milliards,même si elle est vide ! Phinks : QUOI?!REPETE CA!! Minara : Roh,excuse moi,Phinks,c'est une blague! Voilà ^^'!Quel est le sujet tabou dont parlait Kuroro et Minara è.é?Comment nos héros vont-ils procédéer pour se sortir de ce problème è.é?La tête de Phinks est-elle vraiment vide è.é?Nan,je d'conne pour la dernière question xD! A toi ^-^! Jolsma septembre 29, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) Surprise :) Coucou j'ai refais Akimi tu peux me donner ton avis stp ?? ^^ Je te prépare une petite surprise je l'aurais peut être terminée ce soir :DKiruaruka (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) Tout petite suite ^^'! *O*....Magnifique!C'est trop choupi >O:D ~~ Kuroro: *a Minara sur ses genoux* ... Mi... na... ra... *pleure* Luna: *à côté de Kuroro* Minara...*écarte la frange de Minara* Sharnalk: ... Feitan: ... Phinks: Merde! Réveille-toi, quoi! Machi: T'as aucun sentiment ou quoi?! *le frappe* Miyuki: *à côté de Luna* *tient la main à Minara* Minaraaaa... *voix tremblante* Sharnalk: *essuie des larmes* Hisoka: *de loin, l'observe en laissant voir que des larmes coulent sur ses joues* (FLASHBACK) Yû: Bon, ça fait six heures, on y va. Aguri: ... *hoche la tête* Kuroro: Quoi?! Mais... est-ce qu'elle est... guérie?! Aguri: ... Ca ne dépend que... d'elle... Yû: Vous l'avez entendu? Salut! Luna: *observe Minara qui n'a plus aucune égratignure* Minara... *des larmes coulent le long de ses joues* Feitan: ... (FIN DU FLASHBACK) 109.9.17.235: Minara... Minara: Qui est-ce? 109.9.17.235: Il faut te réveiller... Minara: C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? (>:<) 109.9.17.235: ... Tout le monde t'attend... Minara: *surprise* ...Hein...? (Voix qui résonnent) : Minara... Minara... Minara... Minara: ... Luna... (Voix très familière): Minara... Minara: !! Grand frère!! Minara: *se réveille et voit son grand frère* Kuroro... Kuroro: !!! Minara: Grand frère... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...? Kuroro: ...Tout s'est bien passé... Minara... Luna: Minara!! Miyuki: Minaraaaa!! *voix tremblotante* Sharnalk : Minara!! Feitan: !! Phinks: MINARAAA!!! Hisoka: *pleure* Merci mon dieu... Luna: Minara!! *pleure* Minara! Minara!! Miyuki: *l'enlace* Minaraaaaaaa!!! Minara: *se met à pleurer* Luna...! Miyuki... Minara: *regarde Kuroro et pleure* Grand frère!! ~~ Yû: Alors? C'était quoi, la destinée de cette femme? Aguri: ... Elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire... Elle compte... bien vivre jusqu'au bout... Yû: Mmh...? END TwT Merci d'avoir lu TwT 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) Une bonne chanson à écouter en même temps (j'espère que tu l'aimeras) TwT 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) Luna-chan :) thumb|400px|Et voila Luna-chan et son "the Sond of the Death":DVoila j'espère que ça te plait c'est Luna-chan qui s'apprête à ulisier "the Song of the Death" ;D Désolé si ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à la version originale ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) Suite ^^... Ohoho è.é!Alors,Luna a refusé è.é?Bon,très bien,j'ai plus beaucoup d'idées,mais je vais essayé : Feitan M*rde,qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Hisoka : Aucune idée.... Kuroro : Bon*relève Luna*ça va? Luna : Ou-oui....*regarde Minara* Minara : .... Kuroro : Bon,Hisoka va chercher une cachette sûre dans les environs pendant que Feitan et moi surveilleront le bâtiment dehors.Les filles,vous restez ici,pour veiller sur l'autre! TLM : OUI! Hisoka : *part d'un saut* Feitan et Kuroro : *partent de même à l'extérieur* Un silence insoutenable pesa dans la salle entre les deux jeunes filles,assises ....Il se brisa quand Luna murmura: Luna: Minara.... Minara : Oui?*sans regarder Luna* Luna :Tu souhaitais vraiment me guérir ? Minara : Oui,et je le souhaite encore.Tu sais,mon offre est toujours valable.... Luna: Mais-mais non!Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi! Minara : Pour l'instant,c'est la seul option qu'on a.... Luna : Mais sacrifier sa vie pour guérir un oeil,c'est idiot! Minara : Je sais...Mais après tout,j'ai passée ma vie à faire l'idiote....alors,ce ne sera pas ça qui changera.... Luna : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?? Minara : *se tourne vers Luna* Luna...Je préfère sincèrement mourir ainsi,si tu guéris en échange. Luna : N-N-Non!Dis pas ça!Ton frère t'aime !Et-et les autres membres aussi!Et n'oublie pas Hisoka ! Minara : *rit aux éclats* Hisoka!Lui!ça,c'est une bonne blague! Luna : Non,je suis sûre que tu signifies quelque chose à ses yeux! Minara : Je suis juste son employée,point barre.*murmure très bas* De toute façon,il en aime une autre.... Luna : *grand regard*Minara ....Tu serais pas... Minara : *rougit d'un coup,surprise* Qu-quoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête,m'enfin?! Luna : *rire gentil* Ahah,si,tu es amoureuse de lui! Minara : *fait un geste de ses mains * Chut,Kuroro pourrait l'entendre,dehors! Luna : Donc,c'est vrai? Minara : Rooh,oui!Mais je compte sur ta discrètion pour pas que ça se sache! Luna : Promis ^^!Mais c'est quoi cette histoire qu'il en aime une autre? Minara : Ben,en fait,il m'invite souvent faire des sorties avec lui : Aller boire un coup,aller à tel endroit etc....Et,après que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui,il a commencé à m'avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d' une fille!Il n'a jamais voulu me dire si je la connaissais,à quoi elle ressemblait,ou son prénom,mais,mine de rien,ça m'a rendue bien jalouse de cette fille! Luna : Ouch ! Minara : *soupir*c'est une sacrée veinarde,celle-là!En tout cas,si Kuroro le sait,je ne sais pas qui il va tuer en premier.... Luna : Je suis sûre qu'un jour,Hisoka t'en dira un peu plus à son sujet! Minara : Ouais....Mais,en fait *tape du coude Luna* Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège U.u? Luna : Quel manège? Minara : Me prends pas pour une idiote.Je vois bien que tu as des sentiments pour notre Ninja ! Luna : T-Tu veux parler de Feitan ?*rougit* Minara : *hoche la tête avec un sourire espiègle* Luna : Mouais *regarde par terre,se prenant les mains*ça se voit tant que ça? Minara : T'inquiète,ça se voit pas trop....pour un aveugle! Luna : Toi et ton humour *rit*! Minara : *se fait un délire* Vous avez besoin d'humour de m*rde è.é?Appellez Minara,au 36 30 !Minara,au 36 30! Luna : *continue le délire* Et si vous voulez que son assistante,Luna,vous sorte de l'humour encore plus pourri,tapez 1 ^-^!N'attendez plus,c'est L'humour pourri dont vous avez besoin è.é! Minara et Luna : *se marrent bien,rient aux éclats* Minara : Bon,on parlait de quoi déjà? Luna : Je sais plus,mais,parfois,ça fait du bien de parler entre filles et de rigoler un bon coup ,dans ces temps-ci.... Minara : Oui ! Kuroro : Dites les filles,je me permets de vous déranger,Hisoka a trouvé une cachette pas loin d'ici .... Minara : Oui,mon grand frère chéri!Allez,viens,Luna!*se lève et court vers la sortie* Luna : J'arrive!*court ,en suivant Minara* Feitan : Allez,c'est parti,direction la cachette! Voilà ^^!Tu aimes ^^'?Je sais,j'aime bien mettre des délires dans des délires ^^'... A toi è.é! Jolsma octobre 2, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) Ah, tant mieux! :D Merci! :D C'était triste T-T pas vrai? TOT Heu... La fille est un peu flippante... Heu, je trouve le son un peu saturé. Et je préfère Lies, parce que si on se réfère aux japonais, les filles ont une voix plutôt aiguë, et je trouve que c'est bien. Mais quand on regarde la version originale de Ikimono j'ai carrément pleuré du sang ; la nightcore est mille fois mieux!! J'aime les résonnances très aiguës ou bien graves. Ce n'est que mon avis. :) Heeeeiiiinn?? C'est une COINCIDENCE! C'est rien qu'une COINCIDENCE!! XD (Je me pends (même pas ;P) si un jour y'a "Koogers" dans une chanson XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 2, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) De rien puissance 1000000000000 !!!! 8D Désolé de pas avoir respecter les vêtements TT De rien, de rien, de rien, de rien, de rien ! (pour répondre à tous tes mercis ^^') Oki c'est cool je passerais voir :D De mon côté je dessine les jumelles et prépare un One-shot (??? Je sais plus comment ça s'écrit ^^') sur leur enfance :) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 19:32 (UTC) La channnnnnce ! QUOI ???!!! TU N AS PAS ECOLE ???!!! :o La chance TT Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris, le frère de Luna te déteste ?? Tu parle de Dren ou ton frère adoptif ?? ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) DarkAngel!! Heeeeiiin? T'as pas école aujourd'hui!? La veinaarde!! J'ai commencé à dix heures mais comme personne pouvait m'emmener j'ai attendu deux heures dehors comme une conne devant mon école!! TOT Mais y'avait des mecs de ma classe qui jouaient au foot, alors ça m'a fait passer le temps :D T'es là dis? On peut discuter dis? Désolée d'être en retard dis!! (Chez moi il est 18h04) C'est toi qui a posté ça "Haha merci O///O Bonne nuit Cookie (désolé c'était trop tentant je devais la faire en plus ça rime ^^') XD" sur ma page? :/ y'a pas de signature >:O Heuuu... Pas d'ailes!! C'est pas une démone XD Tu peux en mettre si tu veux, mais le truc serait que ce ne soit pas marquant, juste une caricature ou une sorte d'ailes translucides pour faire style. Moi je pense qu'elle serait sans. Tu peux toujours faire un deuxième dessin pour essayer. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) Oh excuse-moi TT Je me mélange les pinceaux XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:18 (UTC) Ouais non, j'ai reçu une réponse, c'est Kiruaruka qui me l'a envoyé x) Si si! Je parlais d'ailes d'ange noir! Mais je me référais à la Demon Soul de Luna, c'est pour ça. Vas-y! Fonce! J'ai hâte! :D Je te donnerais mon avis! :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:27 (UTC) ... ... Hh... Mh... Mmh...Heeeuuuu.... w... ww... waah... WAAAAAAAHHH!!! AU SECOURS!! *biiiip* Elle fait pas un peu flipper Luna?! XD ^^" Garde, les ailes sont très bien! Elles vont très bien avec! :O Ouais, c'est flou, en effet UoU 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) C'est les ailes qui sont floutées (est-ce que ça existe? :O) mais quand je mets le dessin en grande taille, c'est très bien, alors pg :D ... ... Hh... Mh... Mmh...Heeeuuuu.... w... ww... waah... WAAAAAAAHHH!!! AU SECOURS!! *biiiip* Je suis morte (pas moi, l'ennemi auquel Luna faisait face) durant le *biiiip* TOT En fait je courais (pas moi XP) et la musique me rentrait dans la tête. Je suis tombé par terre et mon cerveau s'est retourné. xp < Ok c'était inutile. TOT BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM CRASH Ok j'arrête. Je déconne. T'as du bol d'être dans le chat en direct! TOT Comme j'suis pas inscrit, j'peux pas! TOT Chnif... <;'O 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:49 (UTC) OvO ... *part discrètement, et une fois qu'elle voit que DarkAngel ne regarde plus, s'enfuit en couraaaaaaaaannnnnnntttt!!!!!!* J'veux pas mourir xD J'ai déjà peur XD C'est plagiat de Mirajane, pas vrai? xd Bon bah on va voir la ressemblance èoé... J'espère que ce sera pas trop flippant... èoé 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC °w°??? °o°??? x)??? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à l'oeil, Luna? OoO C'est des larmes? OoO (L'oeil gauche, d'ailleurs, j'avais zappé... -w-) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 17:00 (UTC) Tu as lu le profil de Yû, pas vrai? Pour le fun, puis-je faire une "prédiction" et que tu y répondes? :O (Sur Luna :O) C'est pour essayer :O S'il te plaît :O Tu veux bien dis :O 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) Bon,là,j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire la suite,j'ai eu un petit problème,alors,je peux pas poster,désolée ^^".Mais,en tout cas,j'ai fait les modifications,comme promis! Jolsma octobre 3, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) En fait nan j'ai lu vos messages XD xd Je le sais, tu l'as dit aussi et c'est marqué xd XD Elle va pas avoir de pupilles alors... OvO"""" Ouaaaaahh!! Je sens que je vais avoir peur!! ....>O<.... 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 17:10 (UTC) ... OMG XD Bon, je vais dîner, il est 19h34 chez moi, je sais, on mange tôt :) x) C'est pas "pire que ce que te pensais?" Dessine bien! :D Bouhouhou j'ai peur du résultat... TOT Je veux pas faire de cauchemar... TOT Au pire ce sera un beau rêve où Sharnalk me protège parce qu'il~~... *o* Ok j'déconne XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 17:33 (UTC) De rien ^^ Jolsma octobre 3, 2014 à 18:08 (UTC) The Song of the Death C'est pas mal ^^ je m'imaginais pas que Luna aurait les yeux tout blanc lors de cette technique j'ai été surprise XD C'est vrai que c'est un peu flou mais je trouve ça très réussi bravo ! :)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 18:37 (UTC) J'suis rev'nue! :D YO! Et le dessin? :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 19:11 (UTC) J'avais vu... Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie TOT Ok j'arrête. C'est pas ta faute, et puis dans vingt-quatre jours c'est mon anniv', je vais pouvoir m'inscrire x). Et les questions? J'ai commencé avec Kiruaruka, mais tu peux essayer s'il te plaît? *air battu de petit chien* <:O 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 19:21 (UTC) XD Regarde Kiruaruka (ses messages) x) et essaye de faire un peu marcher ton cerveau pls èOé XD Tiens une belle chanson pour te remonter le moral, un peu triste mais quand même joyeuse :) Aiguës peu maîtrisés mais j'apprécie ces accentuations. 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 19:44 (UTC) Youpi! Alors c'est parti! (Oué, j'vais bien m'amuser :D XD) Les vingt-deux questins qui suiveront se feront une à une puisque j'ai besoin de la réponse de ton personnage :O Bon, d'abord, un p'tit copier-coller :d Yû: Nous allons commencer. Je vais vous faire prendre connaissance des règles prérequises. Tout d'abord, ne détournez pas le regard. Ce serait une attitude insultante, alors que je prends la peine de faire ce que nous faisons. Ensuite, ne répondez jamais autre chose que oui ou non. Même si ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, ou bien que la réponse penche légèrement pour le non, répondez oui. Ensuite, il est inutile de se précipiter. Les retours arrières sont impossibles, alors prenez votre temps pour réfléchir. Il n'est pas rejeté de recevoir des justifications, au contraire, il en est davantage préférable pour pouvoir évoluer dans la prédiction. Bien. Il est temps de commencer. Luna: ... *fixe Yû dans les yeux* Yû: Première question... Avez-vous déjà songé à l'avenir d'une personne que vous auriez laissé en vie par inadvertence? Haha! 8D Une question compliquée! 8D PS: C'est Luna qui doit répondre. Pas toi x) même si vous êtes à peu près pareilles. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 19:58 (UTC) !! :D Exaaaaactement! :D Ca risque d'être un peu long, tu veux quand même continuer? ^o^' Yû: ... Deuxième question... Laisseriez-vous quelqu'un en vie si celui-ci vous suppliait pour elle? XD Question trop mal formulée XD Si tu veux pas, tu peux toujours arrêter ;'( 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) XD Je le savais XD Yû: ... Epargneriez-vous quelqu'un qui vous supplierait pour sa vie? Est-ce plus clair? En fait, je comprends, j'ai mal formulé moi-même XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 20:21 (UTC) Demon Soul Luna Le gros oeil de Luna me fait peur... TxT Mais sinon, elle est pas si flippante j'ai vu bien pire ^^" 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 20:24 (UTC) Sympa, tes deux nouveau dessins, mais c'est pas du tout effrayant, Demon Soul en tout cas, c'est beau Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:27 (UTC) Désolé, j'dois y aller, à demain 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Ah bon ? ben montre alors Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:33 (UTC) je trouve ça....joyeux °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:36 (UTC) J'adore le demon soul de Luna ! ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:42 (UTC) Si tu fais pire que ça, je commencerai à m'iquiéter Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:45 (UTC) Bah... Ta technique en elle-même n'est pas super joyeuse non plus ^^' ;-) Eh d'ailleurs j'ai réfléchi à des techniques de nen pour Hanako et Hanako en mode Akimi :D Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:47 (UTC) pas la peine, Je l'ai ai déjà vu (^^) < j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre ce smiley, mais c'était pour te faire plaisir, et pour faire bonne impression aussi. Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:52 (UTC) Techniques ^^ Oui sur papier :D J'ai fais trois nouveaux dessins aussi ^^Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:53 (UTC) Ah, montre alors Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:55 (UTC) Qu'il est meugnoooooooooooooooooooon... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:00 (UTC) Oui ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:02 (UTC) POURQUOI JE TROUVES CA PAS SADIQUE DU TOUT ? !!!!! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:06 (UTC) thumb|400px|Hanako et Akimi ^^thumb|left|400px|Les deux jumelles petites :Dthumb|352px|Hanako en mode Akimi O.O Voila les dessins :pKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:20 (UTC) télécharge Audacity Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:20 (UTC) Je pense que ce qui fait le plus flipper chez Hanako c'est ses sauts d'humeur ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:38 (UTC) Tu es vexée ?? :o Bon je vais me coucher il est bientot minuit chez moi :p Bonne nuit ! :) Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:46 (UTC) Merci ^^ Merci ^^' Ah bon tu trouves qu'elle fait peur ? Moi je trouve qu'elle fait moins flipper que Luna et son Demon Soul :pKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Euh... t'a vu mon message ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Ce logiciel marche avec tout les systèmes d'exploitations, et puis...comment ça tes parents sont pas d'accord ? il t'interdisent de chanter ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:27 (UTC) ...t'es pas obligée de leur dire °-° et puis...C'est pas sorciers, les liens °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) C'est un logiciel de montage audio, au pire, parle-lui de ses avantages °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Ok Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:44 (UTC) Oui Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:53 (UTC) j'en ai pas encore uploadé, et puis, mon pc n'est pas encore réparé...mais un de ces jours, je te promets de faire celui là Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) 'Kay, Bye alors ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 22:03 (UTC) Yû's quizz As-tu réellement lu les règles? x) (A moins que tu aies mal lu ou mal compris) C'est marqué que même si il y'a du non, s'il y a du oui, c'est considéré comme oui (en fait je crois que t'as pas compris passque c'est super mal formulé). La question englobe sur toute ta vie, alors je suppose que c'est oui? Si c'est le cas, on continuuue!! :D Yû: Troisième question... L'amour est un sentiment inutile... Oui ou non. UwU Alors? :D Je suppose que c'est non? ;P 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 08:05 (UTC) Suite è.é .... Oh-oh,c'est super bien fait è.é!Sincèrement,j'aime beaucoup è.é!Moi aussi,je devrais un jour dessiner Minara dans une position spéciale°-°....certes,sur papier,mais bon ^^....J'ai déjà fait pleins de croquis d'elle et même fait un mixed media sur elle et Hisoka (Ok,c'était pour Pâques x) ),mais bon ^^'...'Tain,c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense,c'était magnifique O.O!Bon,je m'égare ^^'... En fait,je t'ai rajoutée Demon Soul sur les techniques de nen,et je l'ai mis en Matérialisation (Je crois pas que ce soit le type utilisé,donc dis moi ce que c'est ^-^!) Voilà la suite (Toujours sans idée xD): Feitan : Bon,on attend ici,en attendant un plan pour massacrer ce fichu frère indigne ? Kuroro : Ouais! Luna : Hmmm....*regard penseur* Minara : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,Luna? Luna : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mon frère m'en veut... Hisoka : *se mange une pomme,apparue comme magie* Tu n'as qu'à lui demander *croque dedans* Minara : *juste à côté d'Hisoka,se croque aussi un bout de la pomme rapidement ,sans se gêner* Hisoka : *rougit,surpris* Que- Kuroro : *a tout vu et est victime de jalousie envers Hisoka et le regarde avec un regard noir * Mais,dis donc,faut pas se gêner,MÔssieur le magicien! Hisoka : *essaie de se défendre,paniqué* Mais,mais... Feitan et Luna : *rigolent,et quand ils ont finis de rire,se regardent doucement et rougissent.Puis,recomment à rigoler* Minara : Chut,j'entends quelque chose! Les autres : *se mettent sur leur garde* Une ombre arrive,en marchant.Les Araignées découvrent qu'il s'agit....De Dren,arrivant avec non-chalance! Feitan : Qu'est-ce que tu oses faire ici,ordure? Dren : T-T-T-T-T....Hisoka,tu n'es pas jaloux que je t'ai volé ton petit surnom? Hisoka : Nan,tant qu'on t'appelle pas le magicien,je m'en f*uts,de ta vie! Dren : Quelle agressivité.... Kuroro : Que veux-tu? Dren : Vous le savez très bien.... Luna : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait,enfin? Dren :Je veux bien te raconter la petite histoire... Minara : Il y a quelque chose de louche,en dessous.... Dren : Exact.Après vous avoir raconté le pourquoi-du-comment,je veux emporter un deuxième membre avec moi !*tend son doigt vers le membre concerné* Voilà è.é!Pourquoi Dren hait-il sa petite soeur?Quel est le deuxième membre,que veux emporter Dren?A toi de choisir è.é!Cela peut-être Feitan,Kuroro,Minara ou Hisoka è.é! Bref,à toi ^-^! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 09:40 (UTC) Raaah!! XD Yû dit pas "OK!" lorsqu'il est en phase d'éveil possédé par son pouvoir! XD Oui, c'était évident x) Yû: Quatrième question... L'amour est un sentiment irréversible (qui n'est pas définitif)... Oui ou non. Je pense que c'est non... L'amour sincère reste pour toujours, pour moi, sinon, ça n'en est pas... M'enfin, Dren est bien devenu fou! ^.^" 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:24 (UTC) ... °.° Ouh là! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire?!!?!! ... <:( Désolé... Yû: ... ... Cinquième question... L'amour est-il égal à la haine? Heu... Mes questions deviennent de pire en pire... C'est presque limite... J'suis désolééé!! ><" Surtout pour Luna et Dren :( 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:44 (UTC) ... °_________________________________________________° .... (Quel long visage! °o° Ok j'déconne XD) J'peux en faire une tous les jours si tu veux XD y'en a en tout XD Ben en fait non... C'est sensé être sobre... Mais bon... Les questions sont toutes liées, c'est pour ça, s'il y a une quelconque réponse... x) ^o^" Pourquoi tu fais parler Yû? xD Yû: ... ... Sixième question. Pensez-vous que l'on peut guérir de blessures profondes? A prendre dans le sens que tu penses! Réfléchis bien, t'as tout ton temps et c'est irréversible (oh que j'aime ce mot! XD) x) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Mais répoooonds! XD Même s'il y a du non, si le oui est également présent, le oui doit être choisi! XD Je considère ça comme un oui! XD Fais pas parler Yû! XD Il dit rien! XD Le "oh" n'était pas juste! Il s'en fiche, il n'a aucune émotion lorsqu'il est contrôlé par son pouvoir! XD Yû: Septième question... (Raah je sais plus! Si je me trompe dis-le moi!) Vous êtes dans une impasse... Suppliez-vous votre ennemi ou restez-vous fidèle jusqu'au bout? Oui (supplication) ou non (fidélité). 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC) Yû: Huitième question... Vivre pour un ami décédé... Pensez-vous cela juste? 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) ... °.° < je kiff ce smiley, il est rigolo Yû: ... Neuvième question... Seriez-vous capable de vous battre contre une personne chère à vos yeux? 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:21 (UTC) C'est pas grave XD Hmm... Incapable de combattre Dren, pas vrai? U.U (De toute façon elle s'rait pas assez forte je pense U.U ou déconcentrée/distraite U.U) Yû: Dixième question... Votre plus grand allié peut très bien devenir votre ennemi... Trouvez-vous cela juste? 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) D'accord,je vais changer la matérialisation en transformation ^^...Mais,malheureusement,je ne peux pas faire la suite T-T.... J'ai eu un petit problème que je dois régler de toute urgence >.<.... Désoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésolée >.Tout le Wikia Hunter x Hunter sera contaminé! Yoshihiro finira bien par nous incruster dans le mangaaaaa! XDDDDDD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:18 (UTC) ok Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Je vais lui laisser un message d'encouragement (ou d'obligation XD) Il a intérêt à s'en créer un!! èOé Moi auchi j'ai des tableaux comme toi! C'est chouette! :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:25 (UTC) ....je me matte un vidéo là °-° je vais pas tarder à vomir °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) non rien, j'aimerai t'épargner ça °-° Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:31 (UTC) ....Oui :D Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) C'est pas moi c'est Jolsma XD Mais de toute façon c'est bien dessiné, ça correspond et c'est la seule que j'ai! Y'a aussi celle de Kiruaruka pour la technique :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) A plus! Bon app'! 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) (J'avais pas répondu) Meuh non, sois pas gênée d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un, c'est fait pour ça! ^-^ C'est comme ça qu'on tisse des liens... Pour Jolsma, c'est ce que j'ai fait XD Le meilleur exemple! XD D'ailleurs, je vais l'envoyer :) J'espère que ce sera pas un peu trop bourrin ^^" 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) Suite >:O! Voilà la suite : Dren : Maintenant que je vous l'ai dis,il faut que j'aille prendre mes gains *s'approche de Luna* Minara : Il en est hors de question !*se met devant Luna,entourée de papillons rouges* Feitan : Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ???*se met devant Minara,pour protéger aussi Luna * Dren : Tant pis,vous le regretterez !!*court vers Feitan,avec ses poings renforcés au Kô* Feitan : *se met en garde* Kuroro : Tu ne devrais pas....*saute derrière Dren très haut* avoir le titre de Grand frère!!!!*redescend à une vitesse hallucinante sur Dren,pour le frapper en plein dans le dos,dépourvu de Nen* Dren : Rraaaarrgghhh * est intercepté dans son mouvement,et du sang sort par son nez,et tombe par terre,mais se relève aussitôt immédiatement* Luna : Faites attention,il a bon niveau de nen! Dren : Mmmmh,pas mal *s'essuie le nez*,mais je suis aussi capable d'être fourbe!*disparait et apparait derrière Luna,sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir,et sort ses mains,pour l'attraper par les épaules* Luna : *disparait subitement,pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce* Hisoka : Tsss,il faut faire attention,Luna ! *regard hautain,faisant un geste comme ci il venait de claquer des doigts* Luna : C'est toi qui m'a fait disparaitre?! Hisoka : Je vois que certaines choses ne t'échappe pas.Rien n'est impossible pour le magicien! Dren : *siffle de rage* Je suis bien tenté de te découper les membres,d'entendre tes cris des douleurs,et de les recoller,pour avoir le plaisir de te les redécouper! Hisoka : *sourire le défigurant,moqueur* J'adorerais voir ça! Dren : C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire !!*se précipite vers Hisoka* Hisoka : Je t'attends *se met en garde* Voilà ^^'!C'était,certes,court,mais bon .....A toi è.é! Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 14:53 (UTC) Darkyy!!! Youpi!! :D WolfIce m'a dit qu'il essayerait! Je suis supercontente! ^^ En passant, the Song of the Death est une musique. Une musique est seulement perceptible à l'oreille. Ce n'est pas de la matérialisation mais de la spécification, non? :/ 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Eh mais c'est cool ça ! mais tu compte chanter quoi ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) XD C'est vrai mais c'est pareil! XD Tu peux le modifier tu sais (je l'ai fait pour le tableau avec Sharnalk, Karuto et Minara (pour les fautes d'orthographe et de formulation) il y a quelques semaines)! Je crois que quand tu cliques dessus, y'a une option "modifier", ensuite tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller... U.U Ton tableau n'est pas de la même couleur que le mien! :O (Le mien est mieux XD ;p) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:14 (UTC) prends ton temps ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Être dégêné Héhé 8D Ca existe ça? x) C'est un nouveau mot? xD Je l'ai lu... T'as fait court dis donc! Tu t'es arrangé puisque j'ai tout écrit XD Ah ouais? Vraiment? De rien! :D (Comment j'ai fait?? *réfléchit*) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:28 (UTC) Ah d'accord :O (Tu m'apprends quequ'chose XD, je l'utiliserais par la suite x)) Hein?? °w°" Bah... Aucune idée. x) ^^" Fais comme tu le sens. 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:40 (UTC) Yes ça se dit! Je crois... Je pense... M'enfin ça se dit, c'est tout, on est pas profs de français UOU Bah, c'est beau, le jaune. :D C'est comme les cheveux de Lu-chan. :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) Ouais, c'est préférable x) Raah j'ai plus rien à dire! Là je dessine Miyuki. Toi tu fais quoi? :O 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) Ouais (ça sert à quoi de répéter? x)), demande plutôt à Jolsma :O Chééééééé paaaas quoi faaaaaaiire! xO 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:48 (UTC) désolée pour le retard ! je faisais la vaisselle '-' et pour les choix....franchement, j'aime aucune de ces chansons '-' (oui ! je sens la rage monter en toi ! exprime-la en m'insultant, vas-y !) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:48 (UTC) Je connais XD Je m'ennuuiiiie... TOT 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) Je dessine et j'attends des messages tout en écoutant une chanson et en me questionnant sur le fait d'aller dîner ou pas car chez moi il est 18h55 seulement je viens juste de goûter il n'y a même pas vingt minutes alors je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps (Haha! J'ai encore plus long comme phrase 8D) °-° 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) ...tu peux toujours trouver les instrumentaux sur internet :D oui, je connais les musiques, et pour être franche, je hais Taylor Swift '-'....et Evanescence, je l'aime beacoup, mais My immortal n'est pas ma préférée '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 16:56 (UTC) DU CALME !!!!!!!!!! T-T Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Regarde! C'est mon passage préféré dans le manga! XD Sauf que c'est en anglais. Sur la page de Feitan, t'as dit que t'adorais ce moment, moi aussi x) (En fait c'est moi qui t'ai répondu avec Jolsma et Lyria-chan UwU) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) mais je suis pas fachée ! j'ai la trouille c'tout... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:11 (UTC) Le manga est moins bien que l'anime ou pas? x) L'anime est plus rigolo en tout cas XD J'ai déjà essayé de dessiner Minara et Feitan (un fiasco total...) mais j'ai plutôt bien réussi Luna! Mais elle n'est pas bien quand même... Faut que je recommence et que je m'améliore. Je dessine Miyuki toute seule (désolée de te décevoir XD) mais là, je la dessine plus, je travaille (l'école... eh ouais U.U"). Je dessine (eh ouais! XD) pour l'espagnol, c'est un exo (trop cool l'exo pas vrai?! XD J'adore!!) C'est noté x). Bon, je débute en espagnol, mais c'est facile. < hors-sujet, je m'égare XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 17:13 (UTC) T'as pas compris et compris quoi? XD C'est bon, c'est bon, on est samedi U.U Te presse pas :) C'est quoi ta deuxième langue (genre espagnol ou allemand) (t'en a une au moins??) ? 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) Oui j'aimerai bien ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:20 (UTC) ok ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 4, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) .... .... .... .... .... Ok! XD T'as pas. Moi dans mon école, j'apprends de l'anglais, et comme je viens de commencer ma troisième année de collège, j'apprends de l'espagnol (j'avais le choix entre espagnol et allemand). Pourquoi toi c'est pas comme ça? Moi aussi je connais des mots en japonais! èwé Tabun kimi no koe wa suteki... J'suis pas sûr de la formulation, mais devine! èwé 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) Suite très court Nan,perso,je ne m'y attendais pas ^^'...Bon,la suite : Luna : O-Oui.... Minara : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin,le frangin? Luna : Je-je ne sais pas...C'était comme ci.. Feitan : Il n'était plus soi-même,hein? Luna : Oui,c'était ça! Kuroro : Eh,regardez!*ramasse un bout de feuille* Feitan : Qu'est-ce que c'est? Kuroro : "La prochaine fois,je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre,avec Luna." Minara : QUOI?! Feitan : Il a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre? Luna : Bon,la bonne nouvelle,c'est que tu n'es plus menacé,Feitan *rosit légèrement* Feitan : A quoi ça sert d'être en sécurité,quand tu ne l'es pas? Luna : C'est gentil.... Hisoka :Bon,il faut qu'on aille trouver une autre cachette.... Voilà,excuse moi que ce soit court T-T....J'ai plus d'idées T-T.. Jolsma octobre 4, 2014 à 18:52 (UTC) Désolé d'avoir un peu tardé à répondre~~ (en plus chez moi il est 23h01 je dois bientot y aller XD) T'étais passé où? O.O x) XD Tabun=peut-être Kimi=toi, tu, ta, ton no=pour relier deux mots koe=voix (chanson etc...) wa=verbe être (je crois) suteki=jolie, belle Peux-tu traduire maintenant? xD ;P 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 21:01 (UTC) Heuuuuuuu peut-être... Dans ce cas désolé d'avoir été inattentif! ^^" C'est ça! C'est pas dans le bon ordre XD Mot à mot, ça donne (en changeant quand même un peu): "Ta voix est peut-être jolie." Alors? :D Comment ça va et tu fais quoi? Moi j'ai continué mes profils. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 21:11 (UTC) En fait, il me semble l'avoir lu sur une page. Jolsma ou Lyria-chan peut-être. :/ Ouais, surtout que je vais devoir y aller et me coucher... xD + TOT Chez moi quand il est 13h00, comme on a 6 heures de décalage, je suppose qu'il est 7h00 chez toi? :O Je veux pas te stresser ni autre chose... Mais lève-toi tôt qu'on discute!! xO XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 21:20 (UTC) Merci! Bonne nuit (d'avance) à toi aussi! (Rien à voir) J'espère que WolfIce va rejoindre notre communauté! ^w^ Je vais maintenant m'envoler pour le pays des rêves (tiens, j'avais fait une histoire dessus XD ok aucun rapport) et rêver de mon Sharl-kun rien qu'à moi (mon corps et celui de Miyuki ne font qu'un)... AAAAHHH!! CUTE SHALLNAAAAAARRKKK!! >w< >//O///< ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Ok j'déconne. Salut! Lève-toi tôt! ^^ XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 21:31 (UTC) ZIP!! Ah,zut,j'avais oublié pour la puce dans l'oeil ^^"""...Bon,la suite : Feitan : *fait son tour de garde.Il voit Hisoka dormir assis contre un mur,comme une poupée,Kuroro dormir près d'une caisse et Luna dormir à côté de Kuroro.Il se rend soudain compte qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel.Et il sait où dénicher cette personne....* Minara : Tiens,toi aussi,tu viens voir le ciel nocturne? Feitan : T'aimes bien te balader sur les toits,hein? Minara : Que veux-tu,ça me rappelle mon enfance!Dormir à la belle étoile... Feitan : ....Trouver de la nourriture seul... Minara : C'était cool,on se prenait pas la tête,petits *soupir* Feitan : Ouais,mais bon.... Minara : Je me souviens,j'écorchais toujours ton prénom,quand j'étais petite *rires* Feitan :Et pour ça...VENGEANCE !!*se jette sur Minara* Minara : Viens un peu !!*prête à se bagarrer* Pendant que les deux se bagarrent gentiment,comme des gamins,une ombre rôde aux alentours...A la fin de la bagarre '': Minara : C'est malin,je suis toute décoiffée! Feitan : Mais tu l'es tout le temps!*ton ironique* Minara : *tape la tête de Feitan pour rigoler* Feitan : *rit encore,puis s'arrête brusquement* Chut,j'entends quelqu'un! Minara : *se recoiffe* C'est peut-être Kuroro qui vient nous rejoindre! Feitan : Nan,c'est quelqu'un d'autre!On le connait pas,celui-là! ???? : Je vois qu'on m'a reconnu(e)... Minara et Feitan : Quoi??Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,toi ?? Voilà ^-^!C'est court,certes,mais,à toi è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:24 (UTC) Salut Darky (héhé! 8D)! ^^ (Je viens de me réveiller il y a dix minutes, chez moi il est 09h25) Je viens de lire mon profil et le tien et... What?! Haruki et Luna sont nés le même jour! XD C'est une coïncidence ou une erreur ou c'est fait exprès? Je pense que c'est une coïncidence... x) Je vais envoyer un mail à WolfIce pour le saluer. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:25 (UTC) J'ai fait un suuuuuuper dessin d'Haruki, sur lequel est troooop claaaaasse et beaaaaauu!! *Q* (Pas autant que Sharnalk mais bon, j'ai le droit d'être ému sur mon propre talent U.U) Bon, je pense que t'arrives pas à te l'imaginer, mais son visage est coupé en deux (quasiment) à cause de la feuille trop petite (moitié d'un A4, ça me permet de moins gaspiller, j'ai tendance à beaucoup jeter des A4, ça fait des économies), ses cheveux volent au vent et il regarde sur la droite. Il est vraiment beau et classe et trop mignon! xO J'ai dessiné Luna mais elle est ratée... Le vêtement n'est pas respecté mais elle reste mignonne... Ses cheveux volent... J'ai dessiné Hiroya (cherche pas à savoir qui c'est) et les jumeaux. J'ai aussi dessiné Sharnalk et Miyuki, Miyuki qui tire son bras et Sharnalk qui est gêné... >w< -w- En cours (c'est nul, je suis stupide ou quoi? T^T) j'ai dessiné Miyuki et le Pencil's dance... Et Haruki et le Round Coin. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:39 (UTC) Mon Sharnalk à moi ressemble pas au vrai Sharnaaaaaalk... Si t'es pas occupée, tu pourrais me dessiner Feitan pls? Ou Sharnalk... Pour voir comment tu dessines... En plus ce sera intéressant, tu devras faire de petits yeux! èwé 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 07:40 (UTC) J'ai dessiné Ariake... Il ressemble à une fille! TOT D'après mes proches, les garçons que je dessine ressemblent (beaucoup beaucoup trop) à des filles!! TOT Mais c'est des mecs, quoi!! TOT 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 08:57 (UTC) J'ai (depuis hier environ) créé un nouveau profil. C'est un perso qui s'appelle Ringo (Pomme). Il est adorable! J'espère que tu vas le lire(j'en demande trop je crois ^^') ^^. C'est un perso secondaire (est-ce que je peux dire ça?), mais il est beaucoup attachant qu'Hiroya XDD Bref... C'était juste pour dire ça. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:38 (UTC) Regarde ; le concept d'Ariake a été conçu sur celui de Genis. :) Sans vouloir beaucoup t'accabler, tu pourrais essayer de le dessiner, s'il te plaît? (En plus ,t'as jamais dessiné de mec... °o°) Ariake a le front dégagé également (c'est une tradition, puisque quand j'étais plus jeune je ne faisais que des mèches et des franges). 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 09:42 (UTC) ... Heeuuuu... Mais c'est pas grave! XD Je vais déjeuner, je reviens. Et réponds à tous mes messages! è.é 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 10:30 (UTC) Bien sûr,si tu veux,tu peux mettre dans notre délire cette berceuse ^^! Mystère è.é!A toi de choisir è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 11:08 (UTC) Ouais mais je les ai jamais vus x) Ouais! Dessine Feitan! et Sharnalk en prime :D 8D J'suis meilleure que toi 8D En fait, je suis dans le style shôjo sans l'être. D'un côté, je suis plus doué et moins doué que Kiruaruka mais Lyria-chan reste sans conteste la plus doué en dessin (j'ai jamais vu ceux de Jolsma) J'essayerais de scanner. De toute façon, comme j'suis pas inscrite, je peux pas poster d'images ^^" Ohh... Elle est trop mignonne! ^^ L'épaule droite est peut-être un peu foirée par contre... Et la gauche... Un peu trop élevés... Le jaune est bizarre... J'sais pas si l'ancienne coloration est mieux... Désolé! ^^" En tout cas, c'est très bien! La coloration, t'en penses quoi? Bon, désolé, c'est la St-Denis, je vais à un parc d'attraction exprès avec ma famille ^^" Je devrais revenir pour 16h... Désolééé!! >O>"" 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 11:47 (UTC) Suie è.é! Euh....je n'ai plus d'idées >.<"!En tout cas,je sais pas pk,je me suis marré pour le Bungee Gum ^-^! Bon,j'en ai bien une : Minara: Attendez un peu...Qui nous dit qu'il a vraiment été possédé ?*regard hautain envers Dren,en face de lui* Feitan : Je ne crois pas qu'il fait semblant. Kuroro : J'avoue que je ne sais pas,sur ce coup-là...Et toi Hisoka? Hisoka : *s'en fiche ,se bouffe une pomme* Minara : Hisoka,réponds s'il te plaît,sinon,je croque un bout de cette pomme! Hisoka : *a des frissons dans le dos,se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle en a mangé un bout*Hein?!Euh,je pense qu'il ne fait pas semblant ! Feitan: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui,alors? Hisoka : On va l'étudier d'un peu plus près *traîne Dren par terre,toujours en larmes* Kuroro : Quand même,chanter une chanson à sa petite soeur *se gratte la tête* Minara : Je sais pas pourquoi,je sens que j'aurais pas supporté que tu me chantes quelque chose,petite .... Kuroro : Dis que je chante faux! Minara : Mais non,mon grand frère que j'aime!*étreint par la taille son frère* Feitan et Hisoka : *rient* Luna : *se réveille* J'ai manqué quelque chose? Feitan : Nan,rien de spécial.... Dren : *pleure encore* Hisoka : *pose le Dren contre une pierre* Feitan : Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer plus précisément toute l'histoire et ce qui t'arrive! Dren : Je....ne sais plus... Minara : *secoue par le col Dren* T'AS ENTENDU,NON????T'OBEIS A FEITAN ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!!!!J'EN AI MARRE D'UN GAMIN GATE COMME TOI!!!!ALORS TU REPONDS OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER!!!!! Dren : *prend peur d'un coup* Les autres : Minara !!! Minara: Ben,quoi U.U? Dren : D'-D'accord,je vais tout vous raconter.... Voilà xD!A toi xD! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) Je sais pas,mais ça se rapproche.Voilà la suite : Hisoka : Bon,tout se termine bien,je crois *soupir* Feitan : On dirait un conte pour gamins *soupir* Kuroro : Dites toute de suite que vous n'êtes pas contents! Hisoka et Feitan : Mais si,mais si! Luna et Dren : *se serrent dans les bras* Minara : On devrait peut-être rentrer au repaire .... Feitan : OK,here were go ! Hisoka : Euh....traduction ce cet anglais pourri? Feitan : Ok,on y va.Excuse moi d'avoir un accent et une prononciation pourri! Kuroro : *se marre* Minara : On y va? Les autres : OUI! ''Sur le chemin du retour: Luna : *court après Feitan * Feitan! Feitan : Oui? Luna : J-Je suis contente que tu es venu! Feitan : Si ça te fais plaisir,tout va bien....*petit sourire* Luna : *serre dans ses bras Feitan* Feitan : *devient rouge* Dren : Huhu ... Feitan : Et toi,arrête de te fiches de moi! Dren : Ok,ok ... Minara : Tiens,j'ai oublié quelque chose! Kuroro : Quoi donc? Minara : ça !*serre dans ses bras Kuroro* Kuroro : Ben,oui,t'allais pas oublier ça! Hisoka : *reste devant,en train de penser à diverses choses futiles* Mine de rien,j'ai rien gagné,dans cette histoire... Minara : Oh,j'allais oublier autre chose !*court vers Hisoka et lui prend sa main* Hisoka : ? Minara : *l'embrasse sur la joue* Hisoka : *devient d'un rouge intense,avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres* Minara : Si on oublie ta récompense,ça n'irait pas,n'est-ce pas? Kuroro : *enrage derrière* Hisoka : Oups! Kuroro : HISOKA!!!!REVIENS QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU!!!!*court avec les bras devant lui,après Hisoka,fou de rage* Hisoka : Aïe!Heu,salut !*court le plus vite qu'il peut* Dren,Feitan,Luna et Minara : *rient en coeur* Luna : Le pauvre *rit*!Il n'a beau rien faire,cela tombe toujours sur lui! Minara : Dis,Luna... Luna : Oui? Minara : Notre marché est toujours valable,tu sais! Luna : Quel marché? Minara : Je peux encore te réparer ton oeil,tu sais.... A toi è.é!! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 12:50 (UTC) Malheureusement,non >.<"....Je crois bien que c'est la fin >.<".... Mais ce qui est bien,c'est que l'on peut faire autant de délires que l'on veux è.é!Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Oui,moi aussi ^-^! Un autre,un autre è.é!!! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 14:08 (UTC) Rencontre :D Coucou ca va ?? :D Je suis en train d'écrire des one-shot sur Hanako et je suis en train de penser qu'on a pas réfléchi à notre rencontre toutes les deux ni celle avec Miyuki et Minara d'ailleurs ^^' des idées ?? ;-)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 14:33 (UTC) Ah oui c'est vrai ^^ Oki bah je vais faire ça alors je t'enverrais le one-shot :D Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 14:44 (UTC) Oui,je l'ai vu,il est très bien fait ^.^!Moi,de mon côté,je suis en train de dessiner Minara qui fait un bisou sur la joue d'Hisoka,et Kuroro qui enrage derrière (Tu sais,le,fameux moment,à la fin de notre délire è.é!) Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 14:54 (UTC) Darky!!! xO Salut Darky!! Désolé d'avoir tardé d'une bonne heure!! ^O^" Hum... Les yeux sont corrects... Normalement, ils sont encore plus petits, mais c'est pas mal (j'ai jamais réussi à dessiner Feitan, juste Sharnalk, alors U.U)! :D C'est correct. :) C'était un délire, ça? x) Pas plutôt un one-shot? x) Bref... ^^" Haruki qui intervient à la fin XD C'était bien. Mouais, la scène d'hypnotisation était pas un peu faite à la râche? Mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien! Faudra incruster Dren dans "relations", alors! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) OK je vais voir! :D Ca va x) 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) Bon, j'suis désolé, je dois encore y aller, ma salope de mère m'a punie à cause d'une broutille (FUCK HER SHIT DAMMIT WHAT A BASTARD) A plus! :D Je compte dessiner! Tu devrais recopier le one-shot pour le mettre sur ton profil, c'est préférable, comme ça, ils (qui? XD) sauront que Dren était possédé! Et tu devrais approfondir "relation" avec Dren x) c'est un peu court. Est-ce qu'ils s'entendent bien? Ce qu'ils partagent ensemble, etc... x) Tu pourras m'envoyer le dessin de Dren pls? :D (Et essaye de dessiner Sharnalk pls ^^") 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 15:32 (UTC) Il est bien fait,mais maintenant que j'y pense,il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à sa soeur è.é Oui,j'essayerais de te le montrer ^^! Oui,je viens de le lire,ce n'est pas mal du tout è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) Bah,c'est pas grave ^^.De mon côté,je galère bien pour les cheveux d''Hisoka >.<"....'' Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 15:57 (UTC) J'adore ton dessin de Dren !!!! *-* Je l'imaginais pas comme ça :P Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:17 (UTC) One-shot J'avais déjà lu dans vos discutions ! ^^ Tout est bien qui se termine bien pour Luna :D J'ai fais un one-shot sur notre rencontre tu peux le lire si tu veux ! ;-)Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 17:28 (UTC) Oups ! Je crois que je me suis (encore) mélangé les pinceaux XD Je voulais dire Dren effectivement XDDDDD Désolé Darky ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 18:17 (UTC) Super,je vais aller voir ^^! PS : 'Tain,je suis contente de mon dessin *-*!Il est pas terminé,mais il est pas mal,pour l'instant è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 18:37 (UTC) Haha quand j'y pense c'est vrai que c'est pas logique XDD J'ai fais un nouveau One-shot sur ma rencontre avec Yuki-chan :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Hum si tu veux ^^ Par contre se sera pas avant demain ou après-demain car chez il est précisément 21h11 et demain j'ai un gros compte-rendu d'SVT à faire ^^'Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:11 (UTC) Hmm... Dren n'est pas un frère-poule à ce que je vois... x) On dirait presque qu'il va encourager Feitan! x) Oh! Chapeau pour avoir tout copier-coller! :O Je l'ai relu, et c'est marrant, surtout avec Hisoka XD J'en ai plein, oui... XD Bah tant mieux -w- Tu as mis Luna petite sur ta page profil? :O Et Dren? Est-ce qu'il maîtriserait le nen, par hasard? Je serais curieuse de voir quel capacités il a, comme Haruki quoi... Pourquoi Dren est brun??? XDDD Il ressemble pas vraiment à Luna, en fait! XDD Tiens, le serre-tête est rose :O Elle est choupi! :O Mais elle pleure :'O On dirait pas qu'elle est plus jeune! XD Effectivement, ses cheveux sont plus courts, mais pas tant que ça. :O Tu devrais faire une page profil pour Dren, je te le conseille :O 109.9.17.235 octobre 6, 2014 à 14:11 (UTC) Oh,elle est super bien faite ^.^! Moi,j'arrive poâ à faire les mains >.<"...Elles sont trop petites >.<"...Comment tu fais è.é! Jolsma octobre 6, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) Yo ! quoi de neuf ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 22:59 (UTC) mmh....très interéssant :D je lirais ça quand j'en aurai le temps ! de mon côté...bah...j'ai "créé" une tablette graphique avec des trucs par-çi par-là...ma jalousie me pousse à faire des trucs complètement stupides... :D (c'est un peu une façon de dire "merde" à tout ces posseuseurs, en leur montrant que je peux m'en sortir avec les moyens du bords !) elle marche très mal, mais elle marche ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 23:13 (UTC) ah c'est bien ça ! mais c'est qui, Dren ? bref, j'ai pas répondu car je pige rien à vos histoires ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 23:23 (UTC) Ok, mais il est 00 : 28 chez moi...je go me coucher, à demain ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 6, 2014 à 23:28 (UTC) Ouais ils ont pas du tout la même tête, alors qu'Haruki et Miyuki se ressemblent même sans l'être de sang XD Mais dans Shugo Chara, Ikuto et Utau, qui sont censés être frère et soeur, se ressemblent pas du tout. La fille ressemble à la mère et le fils au père, alors... ^^" C'est vrai, mais Haruki n'est pas un frère-poule en soi. Il l'est, mais le démontre peu auprès de sa soeur. Il est plus du genre à observer de loin et à faire justice dès que Miyuki n'est plus dans les parages. En même temps, il est voue une confiance inédite aux personnes qu'il pense raisonnables, alors si Sharnalk fait pleurer Miyuki, il ne va pas se retenir... x) ^^" Ok j'arrête, ce que j'écris est incompréhensible. Normal, vous ça se rapprochait d'un one-shot, sérieux mais avec quelques vannes, alors que nous c'était vraiment un délire à 100% x) J'ai "embêté" ma soeur et elle s'est mise à pleurer (3 ans et demi) -.- Il est de quoi? En plus, sa technique, c'est pas de la matérialisation? °.°" Je pense que si Haruki et lui s'entendraient bien ce serait cool. Deux nouveaux gars dans le cercle des trois idiots (Phinks-Sharnalk-Feitan+Haruki-Dren=♪ :D) XD Dren, Sharnalk et Phinks taquineraient Haruki et Feitan sur Luna... -w- (Dren va bien s'amuser! XD) Blague à part... Je pense que Feitan/Haruki, Feitan/Dren ou Dren/Haruki seraient de bons duos, voire un bon trio. :) Faudra essayer de faire une histoire dessus un jour! :D Dren cacherait-il un côté psychopathe? De tous mes persos "gentils et mignons", y'en a au moins une dizaine qu'il l'est! XD Comme par exemple, Haruki, Ariake et Ringo... Ils sont tous les trois mignons et adorables mais nous cachent un côté psychopathe et cruel! XD Enfin, Ariake c'est le pire... -w- Je n'ai pas encore dessiné Ringo. Faut que je m'y mette! :) Tu comptes pas inventer un nouveau perso, si? x) (L'enfant de Luna et Feitan! :d xD Ou encore le frère/la soeur caché(e) des deux enfants! xD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 7, 2014 à 14:15 (UTC) Amai Sutorii Je l'ai fait lire à Lyria-chan, ça l'a laissé de marbre mais elle m'a dit de vous l'envoyer parce que ça vous tirerait peut-être des larmes. J'espère que oui, vous l'apprécierez et bonne lecture. Ca, c'est tiré d'un manga que j'ai créé (je vous en parlerais si ça vous intéresse) qui s'appelle Diamond. C'est le passé des héros. DIAMOND Passé de Mika Chôka Elle était mon rayon de soleil. Et elle me disait que j’étais son rayon de lune. Je m’appelle Mitsumasa. Quand j’avais 5 ans, j’avais un grand frère qui s’appelait Miki. Il est mort d’une maladie incurable à 9 ans. Mika est ma petite sœur. Elle s’appelle Mika, et elle a un an de moins que moi. On ne dirait pas pourtant. On dirait qu’on est jumeaux. C’est ce qu’on nous demande tout le temps. C’est parce qu’elle a la même taille que moi et que nous sommes dans la même classe. C’est parce que c’est une classe CE1-CE2. A la maison, ce n’était pas toujours rose. L’ambiance était plutôt électrique. Nos parents n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ça ne me faisait rien. Par contre, Mika pleurait souvent. Elle me demandait pourquoi papa et maman se disputaient. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre. C’était une affaire de grands. Nous n’avions pas à nous en mêler. Etrangement, elle était forte en tout ce que j’aimais bien. Du genre, le football, l’art plastique et l’athlétisme. Par contre, moi, c’était l’inverse. J’étais doué en gymnastique, en cuisine et en chant. Je ne m’étais jamais posé la question, parce que c’était drôle. Nos rôles étaient inversés. Puis ma vie s’est arrêtée ce jour-là. Le 6 octobre. C’est la date du jour de sa mort. On rentrait tranquillement de l’école. Je n’étais pas de bonne humeur, ce jour-là. Sûrement parce qu’on m’avait embêté et que j’avais eu un sermon et une mauvaise note. Alors je me pressais pour rentrer à la maison en marchant nerveusement. Par contre, Mika traînait, et je la forçais à se dépêcher. A un tel point qu’elle n’avait pas encore traversé la route que j’étais déjà de l’autre côté. Je l’ai pressée. J’étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. « Dépêche-toi, Mika ! » « J’arrive, Mitsumasa-Kun ! » Elle a couru. Et elle s’est étalée de tout son long. Et y’avait un camion qui roulait à cent cinquante kilomètres à l’heure. C’est moi qui l’ai tuée. Je l’ai tuée. J’ai voulu la presser et elle est tombée. Elle était couchée le long de la route. Elle baignait dans le sang. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et totalement ensanglantés. Puis en les voyant, elle a ri affectueusement. Comment pouvait-elle rire ? C’est une question que je me pose encore. Je lui ai pris la main. Je n’arrivais pas à pleurer. C’était trop douloureux. Ça me pressait le cœur. J’avais le cœur lourd. J’ai serré sa main ensanglantée de toutes mes forces. Elle a encore ri. « Ça va aller, Mitsumasa-Kun… Tu vois ? Je vais très bien. Très, très bien. On peut rentrer à la maison. Tu joueras avec moi à la poupée ? Je sais bien que tu n’aimes pas ça, mais fais-moi plaisir… Je jouerais à la console avec toi. » « Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » « C’est vrai ? Regarde mes cheveux… Berk… Tu peux les laisser pousser comme moi, plus tard ? Tiens, regarde, c’est mon chouchou rouge. Fais-toi une couette, comme ça… C’est rigolo, non ? » « Très. » « Je suis fatiguée, Mitsumasa-Kun… Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir. » « Dors, Mika. » « Mitsumasa-Kun ? » Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration était irrégulière et elle se tenait la poitrine à une main. Elle a ri. Et elle a dit : « Je t’aime, Nii-san… » Je l’ai regardé pendant très longtemps. Elle a fermé les yeux. J’ai voulu pleurer, mais je n’y suis pas arrivé. « Mika ? » Elle était froide. Je n’entendais plus son pouls à travers sa main. J’ai eu peur. J’ai senti un frisson glacé me parcourir l’échine. La vraie peur. Il n’y a pas de fausse peur, mais là, j’avais peur, très, très peur et je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas me dire qu’elle était entrée un sommeil éternel. « Mika ! » Je l’ai secouée. « Mika ! » J’ai défait la mini-couette que Mika m’avait faite et j’ai serré les dents. « MIKA ! » J’ai serré ma main de toutes mes forces et je l’ai secoué si fort que même une personne endormie se serait réveillée. J’ai hurlé son nom des milliers de fois. Mes parents ont arrêtés de se disputer et se sont mis à pleurer. C’était vraiment une ambiance pas terrible à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J’avais dû verser toutes les larmes de mon corps quand Miki est mort. J’ai décidé une chose. J’ai décidé que Mika Chôka, dorénavant, ce serait moi. Son deuxième chouchou à boules vertes a été fracassé. J’ai laissé mes cheveux pousser et je les attachais avec le chouchou à boules rouges que Mika m’avait légué. Ce jour-là, j’ai changé d’école. J’ai mis mon uniforme et j’ai attaché mes cheveux et j’ai dit : « Maintenant, Mika Chôka, c’est moi. » Passé de Cream Sôma Je m’appelle Cream. J’ai une petite sœur adorable. Elle s’appelle Chibana. Nous sommes jumeaux. C’est étrange, non ? Chibana est vraiment adorable. C’est la plus polie et la plus gentille du monde. Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Si je me déguisais en fille, je serais son portrait craché. La seule différence, c’est qu’elle a la pointe de ses cheveux quelque peu ondulés. Chibana est vraiment la meilleure. Si je devais tomber amoureux d’une fille, ce serait d’elle sans hésiter. Papa travaille du matin au soir et on ne peut pas le voir. Il est infirmier et a de ces horaires impossibles ! Il commence à 6h du matin et termine à 22h. Et puis il dort comme une masse pendant une journée et rebelote. Parfois, je me demande à quoi il sert… On n’a jamais vraiment eu une conversation avec lui. Quant à maman, elle est malade. Par contre, elle fait des efforts. Elle nous emmène nous promener, elle nous fait à manger et elle va seule au supermarché acheter de quoi manger. Pourtant, elle est faible. Très. Elle est si faible qu’elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Elle est atteinte d’une maladie incurable. Mais je sais qu’elle ne pas mourir. Ça fait trois ans qu’on dit qu’elle va mourir dans quelque peu de temps, mais maman est toujours en vie. Haha ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi maman est capable. Elle est forte. Elle nous laisse libres, Chibana et moi, parce qu’elle sait qu’elle ne pourrait pas nous retenir. Elle travaillait, avant. Elle était institutrice. Elle a démissionné. Elle n’a plus la force de bouger. Sa classe était d’ailleurs bruyante. C’était les CM2 d’à côté. Ils étaient excités comme des puces. Je m’appelle Cream parce que maman aimait la couleur crème. Elle disait que ce mélange était mélancolique. Et Chibana s’appelle comme ça parce que maman aimait ce prénom. Elle aurait aimé mille fois s’appeler comme ça. Ça veut dire "les mille fleurs". Quand papa était encore étudiant, et que nous avions quatre ans, et que maman n’était pas si faible, il nous appelait Creamy et Yûki. "Crémeux" et "douce princesse". Il avait du temps libre et pas de cernes sous ses yeux. Et puis il y a eu drame. L’année où je suis passé en CE1, maman a fait une crise cardiaque. Papa l’a emmenée à l’hôpital. C’était un 7 septembre. On était déjà au deuxième trimestre. Il fallait l’opérer. On a opéré maman. C’était une question de vie ou de mort. Pourtant, maman n’a pas été guérie. C’était vraiment une maladie incurable, mais on avait trouvé la solution. Mais le corps de maman était trop faible pour supporter l’opération. Elle mourrait avant de subir la fin de l’opération. Mais c’est ce que je n’ai appris que plus tard. On a rendu visite à maman, avec Chibana au retour de l’école. On était tout joyeux. On s’est assis joyeusement sur une chaise et Chibana l’a secouée pour la réveiller. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle s’est rendue compte qu’elle allait rendre l’âme. Pas moi. Je papotais tout seul, tout joyeusement. Puis j’ai remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Chibana pleurait. Je me suis approché. J’ai demandé doucement : « Maman ? » Elle a ouvert doucement les yeux et elle a soufflé : « Oui, Creamy ? » Elle ne m’appelait comme ça que quand j’avais quatre ans. A cinq ans, ça m’a énervé et je me suis disputé avec elle pour qu’elle m’appelle Cream. Mais là, j’avais une telle pression que ça ne me faisait rien, à part peur, très peur. « Tu es là, aussi, ma Yûki ? Je vais bien. Mais je vais mourir, mes chéris. Je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimés. » « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, maman ? », ai-je hébété. « Tu ne vas pas mourir. » « Je sais que c’est dur, mon Creamy chéri, mais je ne peux nier la vérité. Je t’aime, Creamy. » « Tu ne vas mourir, maman », ai-je répété, persistant. « Je suis désolé, Creamy », a dit maman en commençant à pleurer. « TU VAS PAS MOURIR, MAMAN ! J’AI ETE CLAIR ?! », j’ai hurlé. Chibana m’a enlacé, m’attrapant par la taille. Elle me retenait. J’allais carrément frapper maman. J’étais trop énervé. J’avais envie de tout casser. Je débordais de colère. « Arrête, Chibana ! Maman ! Maman ! » Papa est entré. Je l’ai vu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n’avait pas la barbe rasée, la moustache non plus, et il avait les cheveux longs, très longs, qu’il avait attachés et mis sur son épaule gauche. Il avait plein de cernes sous ses yeux et arborait des yeux gris et ternes, contrairement à nos yeux à Chibana et à moi – d’un violet éclatant. Il s’est approché de maman et lui a pris la main. « Sanae, Sanae… Je suis là, les enfants aussi sont là… ça va aller, Sanae… » « Je sais que tout est perdu, Hideto… C’est bon… Je me sens bien. Je me sens prête à y aller ! » « Oh, Sanae ! » Il s’est mis à pleurer, il a passé une main par-dessus maman et l’a tendrement embrassé. Je me débattais, j’entendais à peine ce qu’ils se disaient. Puis maman a fermé les yeux. J’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter. « Je t’aime, Creamy… Je t’aime, ma Yûki… » Mon cœur s’est arrêté, et j’ai titubé vers elle. Chibana m’avait lâché et mis ses mains sur son visage et recommençait à pleurer. Papa s’est écarté et a pris Chibana dans ses bras en sanglotant. J’ai pris la main de maman qu’était froide. « Maman… ? » Maman ne réagissait pas. Elle était froide, inanimée et semblait dormir d’un profond sommeil. Un sommeil éternel. « Maman ! » Je serrais sa main à en griffer sa peau. « Maman !! » Une larme a coulé sur ma joue. « MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAN !!! » J’ai éclaté en sanglots. On a pleuré tous les trois jusqu’au soir, ce jour-là. Maman était le pilier de la famille. C’était elle qui faisait tenir ces piliers bancals qui manquaient de s’écrouler en ruines. Elle souriait et combattait sa maladie comme si de rien n’était. L’opération avait coûté trop de sous et papa nous a envoyé chez des proches. Chibana a été envoyée chez des cousines maternelles et moi chez un oncle paternel. On a été séparés comme ça. Et c’est en entrant en CE2 que j’ai rencontré Mika Chôka. Ca, c'est un truc vieux. Ca date de la primaire (je crois). C'est censé raconter la même histoire (ne me demande pas pourquoi c'en est alors deux). Serge Serge était mon ami depuis petit. Il était d’un naturel très inquiet et d’un caractère toujours serein. Très protecteur et intelligent, il n’était pas en tout cas pas le plus doué en sport que je connaisse, mais il avait la côte auprès des filles. Il avait toujours l’air doux et relaxé, et était d’un naturel joyeux. Sabine étant sa sœur jumelle, étonnamment, était tout son contraire. Mais plaisait également aux garçons. Excellant en sport et cancre dans d’autres matières elle était plutôt garçon manqué (Serge était plutôt efféminé), et, elle était la seule, qui avait réussi à m’im-pressionner : elle avait une simplicité à me piquer la balle et me marquer des buts !! Malgré tout, ils avaient tous deux une énergie impressionnante et Serge possédait une pêche surprenante. Malgré sa maladresse, il était doué (mais surtout en logique) mais, très, très maladroit, et faisait de son mieux pour progresser. Le soleil rouge et le ciel orangé ainsi que les nuages roses me font rêver chaque fois que c’est la sortie. Précipitamment, je sors mon ballon de mon sac, et commence à jongler avec, comme d’habitude. Amusé, Serge me regarde. Puis, tout en jonglant, je commence à m’avancer sur la chaussée. Serge me suit un peu difficilement, et soudain, arrivé à ma hau-teur, je suis soudain poussé en arrière. Je tombe sur les fesses. Tout devient blanc et limpide Et soudain Un cri UN CRI Et le silence… Une fois dans sa chambre d’hôpital, il me sourit. Il sourit. « Samuel, tu as vu ? Je saigne ! » Puis il rit. Il rit. Vraiment. Comment fait-il ?! Comment peut-il ?! Ne se rend-t-il pas compte ?! Puis dans un murmure, décrète : « Tu sais… C’est mon anniversaire, aujourd’hui. » Un drôle de choc me presse le ventre. C’est vrai !! Il rit encore. Et puis, il ferme les yeux. Et soudain un choc me presse le ventre et la poitrine. J’ai mal au cœur tout à coup. J’ai envie de vomir. Et je tourne la tête. Rien. L’écran n’affiche rien. Rien que des vagues. Mon cœur s’arrête. C’est impos-sible. C’est impossible ! Non. Non. Je veux pas. Je veux pas ! Je voulais pas sa mort… Je voulais qu’on s’amuse comme tous les jours. « Serge ? » Il va ouvrir les yeux, il va rigoler, il va sourire, et puis va dire : « C’était une blague, Samuel ! », et, tous les deux, on va pouvoir… Non. Tout ça, c’est fini. Serge est mort. Tout est ma faute. Tout est ma faute ! Ce jour-là, notre amitié s’est brisée, et en même temps, mon cœur. Quand j’avais 10 ans, j’avais un très grand ami qui s’appelait Serge. Il avait une fausse jumelle qui s’appelait Sabine et on était très bons amis tous les trois. Mais un jour, j’ai gâché notre amitié. Serge était quelqu’un de relaxé et de serein, très calme et toujours souriant et que j’aimais beaucoup. C’est à la fois quelqu’un de compliqué et de simple. Il accepte avec le sourire les décisions d’autres personnes et respecte de très près la liberté des gens. Il était en même temps très intelligent, et avait physiquement la côte auprès des filles. Il possédait de grands yeux verts et de courts cheveux blonds. Sabine était tout le contraire de son frère. D’un caractère susceptible et garçon manqué (contrairement à Serge qui avait les traits fins et était efféminé), elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux pareils à Serge. Mais d’un caractère sec et déterminé, elle était très différente de lui. Elle excellait en sport mais dans d’autres matières était cancre. Tout le contraire de Serge. Malgré tout, Serge possédait une joie de vivre que Sabine imitait. Il avait une telle pêche quand il jouait au foot avec moi, même si il prenait tous les buts ! Il avait un sou-rire que jamais il ne quittait. Même le jour où j’ai brisé notre amitié. C’était l’anniversaire de Serge ce jour-là – j’avais même oublié. Serge et moi, on rigolait, et j’ai traversé la route avec lui sans regarder, mais lui était moins avancé que moi, et pour me protéger, m’a poussé en arrière– Serge est mort, ce jour-là. Maman m’a passé un savon. « Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? Je me faisais un sang d’encre !! Je t’interdis d’aller jouer avec Serge !! Vous passez des heures dehors !! Il est peut-être poli, mais il ne voit pas le temps passer et il a de ces culots ! » « Ça ne risque plus », avais-je murmuré dans un silence de mort. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? T’es-tu disputé avec lui ? », m’avait-elle demandé. « Serge est mort. » Maman a tout de suite arrêté de bouger, tétanisée. Et n’a rien dit. Depuis, elle n’aborde pas le sujet. A l’hôpital, Serge m’avait souri. Il gémissait. « Tu as vu, Samuel ? Je saigne. » Et il a ri. Puis dans un murmure, a décrété : « Tu sais, aujourd’hui, c’est mon anniversaire... » Il a ri encore. Et puis, il a fermé les yeux. Il ne les a plus rouverts depuis. Et son cœur s’est arrêté de battre. A cet instant précis, le mien aussi. Sabine m’a toujours accusé d’''avoir tué son frère''. Je l’ai toujours laissé faire. Oui. Exactement. C’était ma faute. Elle a pleuré. Elle a dit qu’elle me détestait. Oui. Oui. Moi aussi, je comprenais. C’était entièrement ma faute. Et puis, deux ans après, j’ai déménagé. Et j’ai laissé une simple lettre à Sabine. J’ignore toujours si elle l’a ouvert. C’est un crime que j’ai fait. J’ai écrit : « Oui. C’est entièrement ma faute. Je n’avais pas fait attention à la voiture, et c’est Serge qui m’a protégé. C’est ma faute. Je te comprends. Je suis un imbécile. J’ai tué Serge. Je me déteste. Je me hais. Au revoir, Samuel... » 109.9.17.235 octobre 7, 2014 à 16:43 (UTC) ... Oui,je viens de voir mais deux trucs me chiffonne : 1)Dren fait 1m33 O.o"????Il est très petit,surtout qu'il devait être plus grand que sa soeur ^^"""".. 2)Pourquoi as-tu mis Song of death en spécialisation :O?Pour cette technique,vaut mieux que ce soit la matérialisation,comme Luna matérialise des notes de musiques U.U... Enfin,en tout,cas,c'est très bien fait ^^!Tu veux que je lui fasse aussi un infobox ^^? Jolsma octobre 7, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Gomen TT Désolé je ne pourrais pas faire le dessin de Luna ce soir, j'ai terminé mes devoirs super tard aujourd'hui et il va bientot etre l'heure pour moi de me coucher... :/ Je pense que je le ferais et te l'enverrais demain aprem ( qui est le matin pour toi en fait XD) Bonne nuit !Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 18:30 (UTC) Trouvé! Donc,c'est du Renforcement et de l'Emission,Darky ^-^!Je comprends mieux maintenant ^-^!Elle renforce son aura,et l'envoie sur les ennemis,donc,c'est ça ^^! 1m45 O.O?Tu te rends compte que Luna fait 1m58 ^^""""?Il faudrait encore l'aggrandir,le pauvre x3! Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 08:01 (UTC) Oohhh!! T'as changé ton image de profil!!!! :OOOOOO *choqué et à la fois émerveillé* Ok c'était pas pour ça que je voulais envoyer un message. Mouais... Pour moi ça reste de la matérialisation ._. Ouais, surtout qu'ils tournent tous les trois autour de la même fille - Luna - x) Haha... J'aime les psychopathes lorsqu'ils sont mignons XD Comme tous mes persos psychopathes et mignons. Au fait, Mitsumasa alias Mika (le narrateur du premier texte) est un psychopathe aussi. -w- J'aime les mignons petits psychopathes!! :D Ok j'suis un psychopathe aussi XDDDD Ah ouais??!! XDDD Moi j'ai une amie qui dessine trooooooop bien les animaux (et premièrement les chevaux). En termes d'humains, elle dessine "en recopiage", donc les visages sont pas très bien équilibrés. Du genre Lucy Heartfilia, Monkey D. Luffy... Mais elle apprécie tous les dessins que je fais ,moi! x) -w- Vraiment???? (Vu que c'est des histoires foireuses...) Tant mieux!! :) OMG C'EST GENIAL!! Comment t'as fait? Je te l'ai expliqué et t'as rien compris pourtant... (>:<) Bref. Heeeeeuuu... C'est pas très joyeux. J'ai regardé la vidéo, et j'ai regardé Luka, et après, à la fin, quand elle faisait semblant avec son mignon sourire, j'ai troooooop cruu!!! Après j'ai continué "Nantene" et puis le sang j'avais envie de crier et de casser mon écran, de devenir Ariake (eh ouais!! XDDDD) et de pouvoir la torturer comme je le pouvais, l'entendre crier pendant que je riais abominablement cette petite sa***e de m***e qui a tué Miku qui avait rien fait du tout c'est vraiment une sacrée c***e si elle croit s'en sortir comme ça cette petite sa***e Ok j'arrête... Mais c'est vraiment une sacrée garce j'ai envie d'être Ariake et de pouvoir la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse crier, je lui enfoncerais la pointe d'un compas dans la gorge et J'ai dit que j'arrêtais ... Faut que je me calme... -O- Blague à part... Tu aimes ce genre de vidéo?! O.O En plus j'ai pas apprécié le chant... Il n'est pas joli. Moi c'est plus ça, ça ou ça comme voix pour Miku, celle de la vidéo est superaiguë et on capte rien à ce qu'elle dit (>:<) J'ai lu ce que Jolsma t'a dit... Ouais, faut faire davantage grandir Dren, le pauvre!! XDD Il est encore plus petit que Miyuki alors qu'il a 17 ans!! XD Ok j'ai rien dit, regarde Feitan... Mais il est même plus petit que Feitan!! XDDD Moi je dirais 1m70 -w- 109.9.17.235 octobre 8, 2014 à 12:42 (UTC) thumb|284px|Luna petite ^^ Et voilà j'ai TER-MI-NE ^^ Désolé pour l'attente Darky j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu TT Bref j'espère que ça te plait, je me suis permise de lui rajouté un petit noeud :P Ca te dérange pas ?? XD Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Heuuu... Je veux pas dire mais il continue d'être petit, mais s'il a dépassé Luna x) Hahahahahahahahahahahah XDDDDDDDD Haruki est plus grand que Dren x) PFFFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAH XDDDD Ok j'arrête. Bon, bah, il sera petit, notre petit Dren-kun x). C'est de famille, Luna aussi est petite XDD Ok j'déconne. Ben en fait, c'est sa douce voix, son sourire, j'ai trop cru... Mais c'est une sacrée sa***e j'ai trop envie de la jarter cette petite m***e Bon j'ai dit que j'arrêtais. Moi j'aime les trucs sanglants et tristes, et pourtant j'en ai peur et je pleure à cause de ça < = oui je sais je suis très chelou... Bah tant mieux, t'as pas intérêt à oublier x) XDDDD Tant mieux, c'est cool!! :D x) En passant, le dessin de Kiruaruka rend Luna petite très chou (comme si elle l'était pas 8D)!! ^^ :3 109.9.17.235 octobre 9, 2014 à 15:00 (UTC) Mouais,je préfère pas faire de délires là-dessus ^^"... Ben,si,Feitan est chinois,donc asie,donc globe terrestre,donc Geographie è.é!Mais,j'avais après envie de changer avec Nobunaga ^^"... Jolsma octobre 9, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) Va savoir pourquoi, je rajoute des choses sur mon propre profil et pas celui de mes persos. J'ai fait un dossier appelé "Choses appréciées" et la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit... *'Sharnalk'!!! *-* Bien évidemment. x) (Bref, c'était la vanne débile et inutile du jour) 109.9.17.235 octobre 9, 2014 à 16:31 (UTC) Ouaip ! ^^ Oui c'était censé être après ^^ Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :DKiruaruka (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 19:11 (UTC)